TRANSLATE In a faraway place by rachelcolleen1000
by Hime-Amande
Summary: Suite de la traduction de 'Once upon a time' de rachelcolleen1000. Peeta et Katniss retournent au Capitole dans leurs rôles de mentor en alimentant la révolution qui gronde. Réussiront-ils ou le Capitole les tuera-t-il avant qu'ils aient eu une chance ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici la suite de la traduction de 'Once Upon a time' de rachelcoleen1000, A faraway Place!_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'avait suivi et reviewé, je vous donne le premier chapitre en avant première je reprendrais mi-octobre comme mes autres publications._

_Comptez une semaine entre chaque chapitre, il y aura 19, je verrais suivant le temps. J'ai deja du mal à publier mes autres histoires ,!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez, mes points faibles sont surtout la conjugaison et parfait des mots sautent à partir d'open office T_T_

_Je cherche une bêta si ca interesse quelqu'un!_

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

Chapitre 1

Quand Peeta et moi nous allongions dans le lit, je me remémorai de l'année passée. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre à quelle point c'était passé à vitesse folle.

Ca avait commencé lorsque Peeta et moi avions été moissonné pour les soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Peeta m'embrassa sur le char lors de la parade d'ouverture, et à cause de ce baiser, Snow avait changé la règle pour qu'il puisse y avoir deux gagnants s'ils étaient les deux derniers encore vivants et du même relation devint très physique (et très publique) très vite. C'est à peu près tout ce que Caesar avait abordé durant l'interview, à part que Peeta lui avait en quelque sorte dit à Caesar que j'étais enceinte. Ce que je n'étais pas . . . encore. La nuit de l'interview, sur le toit du centre d'Entraînement, Peeta et moi conçurent notre fille, Audrey, qui a maintenant un peu plus de deux mois.

Nous allions dans l'arène le lendemain, toujours pensant que je n'étais pas enceinte. Nous rassemblions nos vivres, nous sommes presque mort de déshydratation, et nous essayâmes de provoquer une fausse couche le plus possible. Mais apparemment, ce n'avait pas été suffisant car Audrey avait vécu. Nous n'avions tué personne avant que les tributs du District Un nous attaquent. J'avais tué la fille. Le garçon essaya de nous attaquer. Peeta riposta, se fit blessé gravement,, et je le finis. Peeta était si proche de la mort et je savais qu'Haymitch voulait qu'on fasse quelque chose d'affectifs, alors nous parlions de cette nuit sur le toit du Centre. Heureusement, Haymitch nous envoya des médicament, avec une note où il était écrit, et je cite, de 'le faire .' Alors nous le fîmes. _Beaucoup._

Nous trouvâmes les tributs du district 2. Je tuais Clove et rendit Cato très très en colère. Si énervé, en fait, qu'il blessa la jambe de Peeta, l'assit contre un arbre, et commença à me violer, à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Peeta empala Cato avec sa propre épée et il mourra en quelques secondes. Peeta et moi furent nommés vainqueurs. Nous nous réveillâmes quelques semaines plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital pour découvrir que j'étais enceinte d'un mois. Après avoir au courant de ça, le Capitole commencèrent à en faire tout une histoire, et ma mère aussi. Nous ne parlions plus jusqu'à la naissance d'Audrey. Maintenant, notre relation est très différente.

L'Expiation est maintenant en cours. Cette année, le mauvais tour fut que ce soit des tributs de sept à dix ans devront s'affronter dans une arène. Vick Hawthorne,le frère de Gale âgé de neuf ans, et Blye Aldjoy, la voisine de sept ans de Peeta, sont les tributs du District Douze. Et nous sommes bien décidés à tous faire pour les sortir vivant tous les deux.

"Bonjour bébé d'amour," Entendis-je Peeta me murmurer ce matin. Quand je me levais,le soleil m'éclairait le visage. "Oh, désolé," dit-il, en rebaissant le fallait quelques minutes pour que mes yeux s'ajustent à la luminosité. "C'était juste . . . un peu trop sombre ici."

"C'est bon," Dis-je, m'asseyant et passant une main dans mes cheveux.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Demanda Peeta. Les chambres dans le train sont filmés, alors je savais qu'il utilisait une phrase au sens caché pour savoir si j'allais mieux que hier soir, quand je sanglotais hier soir sur toutes ces choses.

Je haussais les épaules. "Un peu." Je pense que le Capitole trouve que je me sens un peu patraque. Ils pensent probablement que je suis encore enceinte. Je peux entendre Claudius. _Ces gamins du district Douze ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se toucher tout le temps! __Ils auront dix enfants quand ils auront trente ans!_A part la première partie, cette phrase était complètement fausse. Peeta et moi avions décidé de ne plus avoir d'enfants tant que ce monde ne sera pas sûr. Peeta avait stocké plein de protections, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous en avions besoin. Nous n'avions fait qu'une seule fis l'amour depuis qu'Audrey été née, et c'était une après midi ou ma mère et Prim avaient pris Audrey pour lui montrer leur jardin où elles avaient plantés plein de jolis plantes.

"Tu sais, ils vont poser la question du mariage," Dit Peeta.

J'opinais. "Je n'y avais même pas pensé," Dis-je. "Avec Audrey, et le rôle de mentor."

"Je sais," Dit Peeta. "Mais après ces Jeux, heureusement nous serons , jusqu'à la tournée de la Victoire."

"Nous n'irons en tournée que si un des tributs de notre district gagne," Dis-je.

"Exactement," Dit Peeta,me faisant un clin d'oeil. "Oh merde, toutes les couches sont dans la salle de bain." Il prit Audrey et entrait dans la salle de bain. J'en savais assez pour le suivre. Les salles de bains étaient notre place secrète dans le train et au Capitole. Ils avaient assez de décence pour nous laisser cette intimité.

"Comment vas tu réellement?" Demanda Peeta quand la porte se refermait. Je haussais de nouveau les épaules.

"Je suis une adolescente émotive, Peeta," Dis-je.

Peeta grogna. "C'était drôle," Rit-il. "Toi, émotive. Elle était bonne."

Je ris. "J'ai des émotions."

"Ouais, tu en as, tu ne les montres pas c'est tout," Dit Peeta. "Enfin sauf à moi, bien sûr."

"Oui enfin, tu es l'une des quatre personne que je crois sur cette terre" Dis-je.

"Est ce que Audrey est une de ces personnes?" Demanda Peeta. "Parce que, même si je trouve que c'est la plus belle chose au monde, je ne pense pas qu'elle compte."

"Si, elle compte,"Dis-je, la prenant dans les bras. "Bonjour, ma puce." J'embrassais sa joue. "Tu vois ? Emotions."

Il rit et secoua la tête. "N'importe."

"Alors, hum . . ." Dis-je. "Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle à Haymitch. A propos de toute cette histoire . . . de rébellion."

Peeta se figea au mot 'rébellion.' "Penses-tu vraiment que le train du Capitole est l'endroit pour parler de ça?"

"Oui, je pense," Dis-je fermement. "Je veux dire que nous devons arrêter les Jeux, préférablement avant qu'ils commencent. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir et regarder des enfants de sept ans s'entretuer."

"Je suis totalement d'accord mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit pour parler de ça," Dit Peeta. "Nous devons trouver Haymitch et faire ça à notre arrivée, ok?"

J'acquiesçais. Il a raison. Pour ce que nous savons, il avait peut être mis des mouchards dans les salles du bain du train depuis la dernière foi. Cela faisait six mois ou plus depuis que nous avions été la.

Je prenais ma douche, m'habillais et nous descendions pour le petit déjeuner. Blye et Vick mangent avec Haymitch, qui parlent d'une émission du Capitole pour enfants qu'ils adorent tous les _trois_. Je me demande parfois comme Haymitch a réussi à nous faire sortir vivant des jeux.

"Salut," Dis-je, mettant Audrey dans sa chaise haute qu'ils nous avaient fourni.

"Salut," Dit Haymitch. "Comment était votre soirée?"

"Bonne," Dit Peeta, me faisant asseoir. "et la vôtre?"

"Fantastique," Dit Haymitch. J'adore les lits du Capitole, ils sont trop confortables."

"Vous en avez un chez vous," Dit Effie d'un ton incrédule. Elle était assise dans un canapé, feuilletant un magazine.

"Ca ne veut pas dire que je dors dedans!" Riposta Haymitch. "Normalement, je m'évanouis sur le canapé." Il se tourna vers Blye et Vick. "Qui sont aussi très confortable."

Ils sourirent et continuèrent de manger. "Vous deux," Dit Haymitch, se tournant vers nous. "Quand nous arriverons au Capitole, vous devrez montrer le bébé." Il regarda Audrey et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à son bras, bon sang?"

"La mère psychopathe de Peeta," Dis-je.

"Adorable," Dit Haymitch. "Mettez lui des manches longues jusqu'à ce que ça guérisse."

"Ok," Dit Peeta.

"Caesar va vous interviewer dès que les Jeux auront commencé. C'est la que je pense qu'i faudra lancer la chose." Par chose, il voulait dire rébellion. "Vous savez, le mariage. Dites leur tous les plans que vous avez."

"Bien sûr," Dis-je.

"Ouais, bien sûr," Dit Peeta. "Ca a du sens."

"Je pense que nous devrions le faire l'été prochain" Dit Haymitch. "C'est quand tout ce stupide planning sera enfin terminé." Alors il voulait une rébellion et gagner d'ici l'été prochain? Mais bien sûr. A part si quelque chose avait déjà commencé, et que nous sommes juste les amuses bouches. A moins que nous ne soyons juste les représentants de cette rébellion. C'est là que je me rendis compte que Peeta et moi ne savions pas vraiment ce qu'ils se passaient.

"Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe exactement," Dis-je. "Cinna m'a dit qu'il va m'envoyer les robes. Pour les essayer."

Haymitch me lança un regard noir . "Eh bien je suppose qu'il faudra que tu ailles le voir à ton arrivée au Capitole."Je lui fit un sourire suffisant. Il avait complètement compris.

* * *

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous après ce moment d'absence !_

_Je tiens à remercier les nombreux visiteurs de cette nouvelle histoire et le super feedback que j'en ai eu!_

_Je reprends donc la publication de cette histoire et de mes deux autres histoires en cours !Plus celle en hiatus!_

_Je garderais un rythme à la semaine ou toutes les deux semaines car j'ai pas mal de travail!_

_Sur cette note, je vous laisse à un nouveau chapitre !_

**Moi = Traductrice**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand nous arrivions au Centre d'Entrainement, Effie voulut montrer le coin à Bly et Vick, alors Haymitch, Peeta, Audrey, et moi montions sur le toit.

"Très intelligent, Katniss," Dit Haymitch d'un ton véhément alors qu'il claquait la porte. "Tu aurais pu attendre."

"Je lui ai dit la même chose ce matin," Le coupa Peeta en s'assayant dans une des chaises présentes et asseyant Audrey sur ces genoux.

"Ouais, ouais,"Dis-je en m'asseyant aux côtés de Peeta. "Pourriez vous nous dire ce qui se passe , bon sang ? Je veux dire en détails. Qui est impliqué, qui a commencé, quand ça a commencé,tout."

Haymitch soupira, prit un siège en face de nous et commença. "Ca a commencé à la seconde où les Jeux ont été établis."Dit-il. "Le capitole avait détruit la surface du District Treize, mais la plupart de la population du Treize vivaient sous terre, là où ils frabiquaient leurs bombes nucléaires." Il fit une pause. "Pendant à peu près soixante-dix ans, le District 13 passa sous le radar. Ils continuèrent de construire un vaste, un gigantesque monde sourterrain. Et il y a trois ans de cela, une femme du nom d'Alma Coin m'a contacté moi et plusieurs autres mentors."

"Pourquoi vous?" Interrompit Peeta.

"Ecoutez,"Dit Haymitch. "A travers les années, le District Treize a regardé les Jeux . Ils nous ont dit qu'ils avaient gardé un oeil sur les mentors qui seraient 'rejetés' par le Capitole. Et j'utilise le terme 'rejeté'avec précaution. Plutôt quelqu'un qui . . . Je pense quelqu'un qui siet aux côtas du Capitole, mais qui n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être la ou qui ne croyait pas aux Jeux ouvertement." "Prarce que nous savosn tous que Finnick Odair n'est pas un rejet du Capitole."

"Ce cochon," Murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Haymitch sourit alors et continua.

"Moi, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Beetee et Wiress du trois, Chaff du Onze, et quelques autres ont été contactés," Dit Haymitch. "Ces derniers, qui supportent vraiement cette cause, sont moi, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, and Chaff. Les autres ont laissés tomber il y a longtemps." Il nous regarda. "Le District Treize est prêt pour se battre. Nous attentionds juste le bon vainqueur, ou, dans notre cas,les vainqueurs, pour sceller l'accord et commencer. Vous voyez, pour gagner, nous avions besoin de quelqu'un pour mener le peuple. Dans notre cas, vous trois."

"Trois?" Demandai-je. "Et par tris, vous voulez dire moi, Peeta, et Audrey?"

"Oui,"Dit Haymitch.

"Non!" Criai-je en accord avec Peeta.

"Nous serons avec vous, mais vous laissez Audrey hors de ça," Dit Peeta d'une voix forte. "Car vous savez qu'à la _seconde _à laquelle le Capitole saura que nous sommes impliqués là dedans, ils la tueront. Et nous ne la perdrons pas."

"Tu ne la perdras pas, Peeta,"Dit Haymitch, faisant un geste de la main. "Yvous pensez vraiment que nous allons vous envoyer tous les trois sur le front, où nous nous battrons vraiment?" Il rit. "Vous serez les gens en coulisses. Si nous voulons vraiment avoir une rebellion succes , vous trois devez avoir l'air beau."

"Non, nous deux,"Dis-je. "On laisse Audrey hors de ça!"

"Non, nous le ferons pas!" Cria Haymitch, se levant et abbatant son poing sur la table. "Bon Dieu, vous êtes putain de bornés!" Peeta se leva, me donna Audrey, et alla vers Haymitch. Il attrapa Haymitch par le col et l'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à quelques centimètres.

"Nous laisserons ma fille hors de ça," Dit Peeta calmement. "Et point final." Il tint Haymitch encore un moment et le lacha. Haymitch tituba mais resta sur ses pieds. "Allez viens, Katniss." Peeta s'en alla comme une tornade dans les escaliers. Je me levais. Haymitch regarda dans ma direction.

"Je suis désolé,"Dis-je doucement. Puis je suivis Peeta.

Au diner, Haymitch nous ignora complé pense qu'il est totalement gamin; la rebellion irait parfaitement bien sans un enfant. Blye et Vick sont complétement hypnotisés par le Capitole.

"Après le diner, nous parlerons," Dit Peeta à Blye et Vick. "Nous devons vous expliquer certaines choses."

Ils acquiecerent tous les deux. Alors après le diner, Effie nous offrit de surveiller Audrey et nous prîmes nos deux tributs dans le salon. Je ne savais pas comment faire ça proprement. Surtout avec Blye qui avait sept ans. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lui donner des conseils pour rester en vie sans lui faire du mal.

"Ecoutez," Dit Peeta dès que nous nous asseyâmes. "je sais que ça craint. Nous avons été à votre place. Mais nous nous en sommes sortis et vous le pouvez aussi."

"Vous le pensez vraiment?" Demanda Blye.

"Je le sais,"Dis-je. "Mais il y a quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir, avant que tout ça se mette en route. D'accord?"

"Pas de problème," Dit Vick en haussant les épaules.

"Vous allez aller dans des Jeux avec un tas d'enfants qui ne pèsent même quarante kilos," Dit Peeta. "Et, heureusement pour vous, les tributs Carrières ne vont pas dans les centres d'entraînement avant_ onze ans_. Donc vous êtes tous égaux."

"Personne ne veut tuer,"Dis-je. "Vous êtes trop jeunes. Votre meilleur chance est de rester ensemble et de survivre ensemble. Et quand vous ne serez plus que tous les deux, ils devront vous laisser tous les deux. N'est-ce pas, Peeta?"

"Ouais," Dit Peeta. "Et si vous refusez de vous tuer l'un l'autre, les chances devront tournées en votre faveur et ils vous laisseront sortirent. Personne n'aime des jeux ennuyeux."

"Vous deviez être très ennuyeux l'année dernière," Dit Blye. "Ma mère m'empêcher de regarder car elle disait que c'était très ennuyeux."

Je rougis. Ce n'était pas ennuyeux; c'était innaproprié et pas vraiment interessant, surtout pour une gamine de six ans. "Oui, nous n'avions pas grand chose à faire l'anéne dernière," Dit Peeta. "Et si vous le jouez bien, vous aussi vous vous en sortirez."

"Alors moi et Blye allont être amoureux?" Demanda Vick. "Comme toi et Katniss?"

"Non!" Peeta et moi nous exclamions d'une même voix. Blye et Vick sursautèrent. "Et pourquoi pas amis, plutôt?"Dis-je. "Juste amis. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour sortir ensemble."

"Et vous aussi, mais vous avez un bébé," Dit Blye.

"C'est différent," Dit Peeta.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Blye.

"Parce qu'ils étaient dans l'arène," Expliqua Vick.

"Nous allons allé dans l'arène aussi," Dit Blye. "Cela veut dire que nous devrions avoir un bébé?"

"Bon Dieu,arrêtez!"Dis-je. "Non,vous ne devez pas avoir de bébé! Mon Dieu."

"Et ce n'étais parce que nous étions dans les Jeux, Vick," Dit Peeta. Il essayait de ne pas rire, cependant. "C'est parce nous avons dix-sept ans et toi neuf."

"Ma mère dit que dix-sept ans c'est trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami," Dit Blye. "Elle m'a dit que je devrais attendre mes dix-huit ans et là je serais assez vieilles pour penser au mariage.."

"Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mariés?" Demanda Vick. "Je veux dire que si vous avez un enfant , vous devez être mariés non?"

"Oui j'ai pensé à ça aussi," Dit Blye. "Mon père dit qu'il existe des choses telles que des bâtard–"

"Eh bien sur cette note," Dit Peeta en se levant. "Allez. Au lit. Vous aurez une journée importante demain; vous vous préparerez pour la parade!" Je soupirais en signe de soulagement. J'espérais pour l'amour de Dieu, que la mère de Blye n'avait pas vue cette conversation. Mais c'était assez problable qu'elle l'ait. Ca avait été surement filmé et diffusé dasn tout Panem. Et maintenant, quand je reviendrais dnas le district Douze et que Ble sera surement morte, sa mère voudra me tuer. J'étais un si mauvais exemple pour les adolescentes.

Alors que je me levais pour rejoindre Peeta mettre les petits tributs au lit, Effie se rua dans otre chambre, sans Audrey.

"Effie, où est Audrey?"Dis-je.

"Elle pleure et j ne sais plus quoi faire!" Cria-t-elle. "J'ai essayé de la berçer et de la changer–"

"Vous avez essayé de la changer?"Dis-je. "Ou vous avez pressé le bouton de la table à langer?"

"Le bouton bien sûr!" Cria Effie.

"C'est pour ça qu'elle pleure!" Répliquai-je. "Bon Dieu, Effie!" Je courais vers notre chambre et trouvais Audrey en criant. Sa peau était rouge là où le bras métallique l'avait attrapé, bmais ça ne ferait surement pas un bleu. Je la prenais dans mes bras, un de mes bras la prenant par le bas et l'autre tenant sa tête.

"Mon pauvre, pauvre bébé,"Dis-je. "J'éspère bien que tu ne te rappeleras pas à quel point nous étions de mauvais parents quan tu seras grande."

* * *

_See u next week :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Avec un peu de retard la suite! Je ne sais pas pas quand je republierais je suis overbookée en cette dernière d'année d'étude mais je ne vous oublie pas 3 Je vous le promets l'écriture commence à me manquer et je compte m'y remettre!_

_Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Effie s'excusa une énième fois avant d'aller se coucher. Je changeai la couche d'Audrey et me mit en pyjama. Alors que je l'allongeai, Peeta revint.

"Eh bien," dit-il. "Blye m'a demandé si elle devait dormir dans le lit de Vick car c'est ce que nous faisions durant les Jeux."

"J'I l'impression d'être un si mauvais exemple," Dis-je "Ne devons nous pas plutôt leur donner des conseils avisés?"

"Leur dire de ne pas coucher ensemble est un très bon avis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire," Répliqua Peeta.

Je souris. "T'es qu'un idiot."

"Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit une ou deux fois," Dit-il. Nous nous mettions en pyjama et allions au lit. Il n'était pas très tard alors nous décidions de regarder les informations. Claudius et Caesar étaient à l'antenne, en train de parler des Jeux de cette année.

"Demain, j'espère en tout cas, une paire de tribut se démarquera enfin," Dit Claudius. "Depuis le début de la moisson, ils sont tous assez ennuyeux."

"Oh, ne soyez pas si mesquin, Claudius, ils sont jeunes," Dit Caesar.

"Tout comme les tributs de d'habitude," Lança Claudius. "Mais j'avoue que je suis excite à voir des jeux sans un paquet de Carrières."

"Les districts Un, Deux, et Quatre ont toujours des compétiteurs," Dit Caesar.

"Oui mais ils ne sont admis dans les centre d'entrainement qu'à partir de onze ans," Dit Claudius. "Des fois même à l'âge où ils sont éligibles pour les Moissons. Dans tous les cas, personne n'a de vrai préparation pour ces Jeux."

"Alors ça pourrait bien être les meilleurs comme les pires Jeux de tous les temps," Dit Caesar. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse arriver à la cheville de l'année dernière, avec Katniss et Peeta? Pas possible. N'est-ce pas, Claudius?"

"Absolument pas," Acquiesça-t-il. "Tout le monde devrait surveiller les tributs de Douze, ils ont des mentors incroyables."

"La fille a seulement sept ans," Dit Caesar. "et son partenaire neuf."

"Hmm," Dit Claudius. "Les deux tributs du Deux ont dix ans. J'ai entendu dire que le garçon est justement le cousin de Cato. Vous vous rappelez Cato, le garçon qui est arrive en troisième position l'année dernière?"

Je me raidis à la mention de Cato. Peeta me donna une pression rassurante sur le bras. "Il est mort, Katniss," Dit-il. "Je m'en suis personnellement occupé."

"Je sais" Dis-je doucement. "Ce n'est juste pas quelque chose de très plaisant à se remémorer."

Peeta gloussa. "Je suis bien d'accord."

La soirée suivante, Cinna et Portia avaient préparé Blye and Vick dans des tenues ressemblant à des braises flamboyantes. Ils étaient superbes. Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Audrey, et moi devions partir avant Cinna et Portia pour réserver nos sièges. Je trouvais cela dégoutant, de regarder des enfants de sept à dix ans souriant et saluant la foule, en pensant que c'était la chose la plus tendance au monde. Les tributs ne se rendaient compte de rien et je me sentais horrible.

Blye et Vick faisaient un tabac. Blye était si excite qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des bons partout et Vick saluait calmement la foule, comme gale l'aurait fait, si la situation avait été inversé. La foule devint folle je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du feu et du souvenir de l'année dernière ou parce qu'ils étaient adorables. Je penchais pour le dernier.

Audrey pleura un peu Durant la parade, mais pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Les gens autour de nous étaient surexcités car c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Dans quelques jours, j'étais sur qu'ils allaient faire des gros plans à l'interview et que tout le monde perdrait la tête.

Alors que nous nous levions pour voir Blye et Vick au centre d'entrainement, Peeta me la prit des bras. Elle dormit tout le chemin du retour et jusqu'à notre chambre. Blye et sont totalement déboussolés par ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Blye ressemble à une petite puce. Vick est plus calme et rationnel, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était heureux. J'espérais qu'ils profitent des prochains jours car ce ne serait plus jamais pareil après l'arène.

Les prochains jours furent une vraie tornade. Blye et Vick allèrent à l'entrainement. Blye eut un pauvre cinq sur douze et Vick fit mieux avec un sept. Le talent de Blye était justement le camouflage. Apparemment, quand elle vivait près de chez Peeta, il lui apprenait à glacer en décorant les gâteaux de petites fleurs et elle a essayé de les reproduire devant les juges. Je pensais qu'elle avait eu un cinq par pitié pour être honnête. Elle n'avait aucune chance sans Vick, Peeta et moi le savions très bien.

Nous prenions nos sièges pour les interviews. C'était vraiment bizarre d'être de l'autre côté du miroir. Les sièges étaient minuscules; j'étais pressée entre haymitch et Peeta, Audrey assisse sur un de mes genou et un des genoux de Peeta. Effie et de l'autre côté de Haymitch.

"Et votre hôte, Caesar Flickerman!" Cria Claudius. Ceasar fit son speech normal avant d'accueillir les vingt quatre tributs. Vick portait un complet noir avec une veste rouge, donnant l'impression qu'il était en feu. Blye portrait quant à elle une version miniature et plus princesse de ma robe de l'année dernière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Portia et Cinna continuaient d'utiliser le feu. C'était bien l'année dernière mais maintenant j'avais l'impression que ça s'épuisait. Le garçon du Deux ressemblait beaucoup à Cato mais en plus humain… Il semblait terrorrisé d'être là.

Quand ce fut le tour de Blye, elle s'avança nerveusement. "Eh bien, bonsoir mademoiselle Blye," Dit Caesar, en lui serrant la main.

"bonjour," Dit-elle calmement.

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien," Dit-elle. "Et vous?"

"Je me porte à merveille," Dit Caesar. "Maintenant dis-moi. A quoi ça ressemble de travailler avec Katniss et Peeta?"

Elle sourit. "Ils sont très gentils," Dit-elle. "Peeta était mon voisin dnas le district Douze et je le connais depuis toujours. Il m'a appris à glacer des cookies."

"Ah bon?" Dit Caesar. Le capitole la trouvait absolument adorable.

"Oui," Dit Blye. "Il m'a appris à faire des petites fleurs. I wasn't very good at them, though. He said I'd get better with practice."

"Quel âge as-tu, Blye?" Demanda Caesar.

"J'ia sept ans," Dit-elle. "j'ai eu sept ans il y a trois semaines." Je peux entendre la foule murmurait. Nous savons tous que c'est mal.

"Eh bien," Dit Caesar. "Tue s bien plus jeune que moi, j'aimerais avoir sept ans!"

"Oh non vous ne voulez pas!" Dit Blye. "Ce n'est pas drole!"

"Et pourquoi ça?" Rit Caesar.

"Car je ne peux pas faire les choses que Katniss et Peeta fauisait l'année dernière car je suis trop jeune," Dit-elle. "C'est ce que katniss m'a dit en tout cas." Je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir. "elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour faire ce qu'ils avaient fait."

"et que faisaient-ils exactement?" Demanda Caesar.

"Je ne sais pas," Dit Blye en haussant les épaules. "Ma mère m'a dit que c'était ennuyeux et que je devais fermais les yeux."

La foule s'écroule littéralement de rire. "C'est exactement pour ça que tu devais fermer les yeux," rit Caesar. D'un coup, je voyais que nous étions à l'écran. J'étais rouge pivoine. Heureusement, Peeta souriait juste en agitant la main. Tout le monde applaudit car c'est la première fois qu'il voit Audrey à l'écran au Capitole.

"As-tu rencontré la petite Audrey?" Demanda Caesar.

"Elle est trop mignonne!" S'émerveilla Blye. "Sauf quand elle pleure. Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle."

"eh bien, les bébés pleurent," Dit Caesar en haussant les épaules. "Ca pue, comme tu pourrais dire."

"Vous savez ce qui put également?" Dit Blye. "Les couches." La foule se torait de rire quand le buzzer sonna. Vick marcha alors vers Caesar, en tapant dans le dos de Blye au passage.

"Bonjour, Vick," Dit Caesar. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien," Dit Vick. "Et vous-mêmes?"

"Bien," Répliqua Caesar. "Maintenant, dis moi. Est-ce que tu aimes Katniss et Peeta autant que Blye?"

Vick sourit. "Je pense que je n'aime rien autant que blye." La foule rit. "Mais oui, ils sont cool. Je connais katniss depuis longtemps à cause de mon frère, car elle et lui sont bons amis."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Caesar. "je ne savais pas que katniss avait des amis."

Je rougis. _Seulement un_, pensais-je.

"Je pense que mon frère était son seul ami," Dit Vick en riant. "En tout cas, il travaillait ensemble." Merci mon dieu il n'avait pas dit 'chasser'.

"C'est intéressant," Dit Caesar. "Que penses-tu de Peeta?"

"C'est un gentil garçon," Dit Vick. "Il est très drôle surtout quand il est avec Haymitch." Il fit une pause. "Mais mon frère est jaloux de lui."

"Oh, non," Entendis-je Peeta marmonnait derrière moi.

"Jaloux?" Demanda Caesar. "Pourquoi?"

"eh bien . ." Dit Vick, hésitant. "Mon frère avait une sorte de gros coup de coeur pour katniss. Pas avait, plutot a. Ca dure depuis toujours."

Caesar rit. "eh bien, c'est certainement ce qu'on peut appeler un triangle amoureux, non?"

"Oh, non," Dit Vick. "Katniss n'aime pas mon frère. Pas le moins du monde."

Caesar rit de nouveau. "L'amour c'est quelque chose de compliqué!"

"Ou pas," Vick rit. "Mais mon frère s'est fait à l'idée, car peeta la rend heureuse. » je voulais vraiment que Caesar change de sujet. Ce n'était pas nos interviews, pour l'amour du ciel. Mais je me rendis compte que Caesar les aidait. Juste par le fit de nous connaitre, ils gagneraient plus de sponsors. Peut être même que ce suppose 'triangle amoureux' lui rapporterait plus de sponsors.

"That he does," Dit Caesar. They talk about Vick's strategy a little while longer before it's over. The four of us head backstage.

"Bravo, Vick," Dit Haymitch. "Tu es un triple idiot."

"Oula," Dit Peeta. "Calmez vous, Haymitch."

"Non, je ne me calmerais pas," Dit Haymitch. "Parce qu'il vient de tuer son frère."

"Quoi?" Criai-je.

"Vous ne comprenez pas?" Dit Haymitch. "Bon dieu, tu es stupide, Katniss! Parce que Vick vient de dire que gale est amoureux de toile Capitole va le prendre pour cible. Peeta ne peut pas avoir de compétition. Une seule pensée sur le fait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi roses entre vous et quelque chose de mauvais se passerait. Et le Capitole ne veut pas de ça. » Je comprenais alors que part 'quelque chose de mauvais' il parlait de la rébellion.

"Donc vous me dites qu'ils vont essayer de tuer Gale?" Dis-je doucement.

"Peut être pas,"Dit Haymitch. "Mais ils le tiennent à l'oeil, Katniss. Et ils le tiennent vraiment de très près."

* * *

A bientot pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous abandonne pas. Comme je l'ai dit dans une autre fin, j'ai de plus en plus de temps donc le ryhtme va devenir plus régulier et reprendra son cours normal dès janvier (vacances puis mon stage de fin d'année). En gros, plus de projets le soir je serais libre de taper sur mon clavier à toute vitesse!_

_Merci à tous ces followers/favorites, ces reviews, ça fait très chaud au coeur que vous continuiez de me suivre, mes traductions comme mes histoires originales!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Tout ira bien," Me dit Peeta alors qu'il se glissait dans le lit. "Le Capitole sait que nous sommes éperdument, et demain nous aurons la chance de le reprouver."

" Ils vont me demander des choses sur _lui_," Dis-je tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

"Eh bien tu n'as qu'à dire que vous n'êtes qu'amis, point final," Dit Peeta. "Je dirais que Gale et moi sommes amis, que nous trainons ensemble et il sera en sécurité."

"Tu n'en sais rien," Dis-je.

"Mais si," Dit Peeta. Il baissa sa voix en espérant que les cameras du Capitole ne l'entendent pas. "Katniss, nous tenons le Capitole dans le creux de nos mains. Si nous leur disons que le ciel est jaune, ils nous croiront sans hésiter."

Je gloussai. "C'est différent," Dis-je. "Il y a une vie en jeu."

"Gale est un dur à cuire," Dit Peeta en haussant les épaules. Je ris. "Il peut se defender contre n'importe qui."

"Viens tu vraiment de dire que Gale est un dur à cuire?" Riais-je.

"Eh oui," Dit-il. "Ca te pose un problème?"

"Je pense que tu pourrais le battre," Dis-je d'une voix douce

"Ah bon?" Dit Peeta, entourant ma taille de son bras et posant l'autre sur ma taille.

"Tu as transpercé Cato comme du beurre," Dis-je. "Et il était bien plus grand et effrayant que Gale."

"Peut être mais Cato te faisait du mal," Dit Peeta. "Gale ne te ferait pas de mal."

Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison. "C'est vrai."

Le matin suivant, nous firent nos au revoir à Blye et Vick. Peeta enlaça Blye et j'en profitai pour parler à Vick.

"Va à la Corne d'Abondance," Dis-je.

"Quoi? Non!" Dit-il. "Tu es folle?"

"Probablement mais essaye," Dis-je. "Tue s exactement comme Gale, n'est-ce pas? Tous ces enfants, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Si tu décolles de ton podium juste après que le canon est retentit, tu y seras et à l'abri avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit."

"Et Blye?" Dit-il.

"Je lui ai dit de rester sur son podium," Dis-je. "Ecoute. La seule raison pour laquelle Peeta et moi avons gagné, c'est parce que nous y sommes aller à fond."

"Et surtout car vous étiez tout le temps l'un sur l'autre," Murmura Vick. "Pour vous attire des sponsors."

"Hey," Dis-je. "J'essaie de t'aider."

"Essaie d'en sortir un de nous vivants, d'accord?" Dit Vick.

"Avec de la chance, vous en sortirez tous les deux," Dis-je. Il hocha la tête.

"Vick, je peux te parler?" Demanda Peeta. Vick acquiesça et je pris la main de Blye.

"Blye, tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi, d'accord?" Dis-je

"Ok," Dit-elle. "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Reste sur ton podium près que le canon est retentit," Dis-je. "Vick ira chercher des vivres pour vous deux et après vous vous enfuirez en semble. D'accord?"

"Juste rester sur le podium?" Dit-elle.

"Exactement," Affirmai-je. Elle opina.

"Je suppose que je peux le faire," Dit-elle. "Et si Vick se fait blesser?"

"Alors dans ce cas aide-le," Dis-je. "Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera."

"Mais s'il se fait blesse, je pourrais descendre de mon podium?"

"Bien sur," Dis-je.

"Bien," Aquieça-t-elle. Puis elle m'enlaça. "Merci pour tout, Katniss. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide." Je lui rendis son étreinte.

"Je te vois plus tard, Blye," Dis-je

Nous furent emmené dans une grande salle de contrôle où tous les autres mentors se tenaient. Nous saluâmes les autres et primes nos sièges. Haymitch s'assit à côté de Chaff du 11 et Peeta et moi étions en dernier. C'était comme ça que nous contrôlions les cadeaux envoyés et les sponsors.

"Cette année va être tellement ennuyeuse," Dit le mentor du district Deux. "Je veux dire, des enfants de sept à dix ans ? Ils ne savent pas tuer."

"Je suis sur que ton garçon peut," Dit le mentor du Un. "Son cousin était un monstre. Demande aux mentors du Douze." Ils nous regardèrent et nous fîmes un signe de la main en leur direction, gênés.

"Quatre-vingt-dix seconds avant les Jeux," Dit un des Juges. Je vis les vingt-quatre tributs sortirent sur leur podium dans l'arène. Je pus y jeter un premier coup d'oeil. Et mon coeur s'arrêta.

C'était un marécage. Un poisseux, vert, dégoutant marécage qui avait surement des amphibiens affreux qui nageaient dedans. La profondeur semblait être de six mètres ou plus, mais ça avait l'air extrêmement difficile à pratiquer. Surtout des enfants de sept ans, qui faisaient à peine un mètre vingt. Je vus Blye et Vick à huit podiums d'écart. Vick regardait autour de lui. La Corne d'abondance était à trente mètres de lui. Puis il regarda Blye. Elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. Elle regarda Vick et cela sembla la réconforter un peu.

Le compte à rebours était maintenant à vingt secondes. Je vis tous les tributs se regarder entre eux, sans savoir quoi faire, totalement confus. Ca arriva à dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un et soudain, le canon retentit.

Mais personne ne fit un seul mouvement.

Aucun des tributs ne bougea d'un pouce. Ils se regardaient tous entre eux.

"C'est quoi ce . . ." Dit un des Juges. Cela faisait déjà trente secondes.

"Que font-ils?" Murmura Peeta.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," Dis-je. "Mais qu'importe ce que c'est, c'est bon pour eux."

"Pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas?" Cira le Haut Juge. "Faites les bouger!"

"Nous ne pouvons rien faire monsieur," Dit un des Juges.

Dans l'arène, cela faisait déjà deux minutes. Ils restaient stoïques et se regardaient entre eux. Les Juges fulminaient en essayant de trouver comment les faire bouger. Je savais qu'ils ne trouveraient pas, à part si ils les faisaient tous exploser. Je vus alors un amphibien assez gros tourner autour de la Corne et se diriger tous droit vers le podium de la fille du 7. Le garçon du Un était près d'elle. Elle commença à huler, à vous glacer le sang. Le garcon du Un la regarda puis regarda l'amphibien.

"Saute par la!" Cria-t-il. "Allez!" Il lui tint sa main et elle l'attrapa. Elle arriva a se mettre sur son podium à lui. "C'est bon, tu es en sécurité!"

"On mon Dieu," Dit Peeta. "Est ce que j'ai vraiment vu ce qu'on vient de voir?"

"Je veux que personne ne soit tué," Dit le cousin de Cato, le garçon du Deux. "Si nous ne nous entretuons pas, ils nous feront surement tous sortir vivant."

Il y eu un grondement appréciateur. "Allons tous à la corne d'abondance," suggéra la fille du Quatre. "Il y a de la Terre. Et de la nourriture." Lentement, ils s'élancèrent dans le marais, d'un mouvement unis et rejoignirent la corne comme un groupe soudé.

"Oh mon Dieu," Dis-je. "Qu'est ce qui se passé, bon sang?"

"C'est parfait," Dit Haymitch. "C'est notre signal."

"Quel signal?" Dit Peeta.

"C'est le premier pas vers la révolution," Dit-il. "Ces Jeux pourraient très bien être les derniers auxquels vous assisterez." Pui il se tourna vers Chaff, qui arborait un large sourire sur son visage.

"Alors allons y mettre un terme, voulez vous ?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alleluia! Je suis bien vivante !_**

_Comme un mid-season de votre série préféré, je vous ai fait attendre durant 3 mois, un long break je l'avoue. Mais je suis (oui bizarre mais c'est la fin des études) en vacances pour deux semaines avant de commencer mon stage à Paris. Du temps pour écrire, enfin!_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre continuelle présence, vos encouragements, vos mises en alertes/favoris et les stats toujours aussi impressionnante._

_Pour celles et ceux dont je lis les fandoms, vous m'avez gâtée, je vais de ce pas récupérer mon retard et reprendre mon rôle de serial rewieweuse!_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à ce chapitre! Prochain chapitre : samedi 14 ! Et puis tous les samedis !_

_Bonne lecture _

_Et comme d'habitude,** Moi = Traductrice !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Les enfants avaient fait un feu, juste à côté de la Corne d'abondance. Peeta et moi étions dans le centre de formation, pour la préparation de notre interview. Nous observions les jeux de notre chambre. Les Juges avaient le souffle coupé. Snow devait fulminé, j'en étais sûre. Le Capitole, cependant, était d'une humeur joyeuse- Ils supposaient que la nuit venant, les tributs des districts 1 et 2 allaient assassiner tous les autres, mais je n'étais pas convaincue. Honnêtement, je pensais que la plupart des gens du Capitole étaient soulagés. Regarder des enfants de douze à dix-huit ans se faire assassiner était peut-être correct, mais en regarder de sept à dix ans se faire tuer était tout simplement abominable. Je ne comprenais pas le raisonnement derrière tout cela, mais c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

"Tu est très jolie», Me dit Peeta alors que je sortais de la salle de bain. Cinna m'avait mis dans une simple robe rouge. Elle était courte et avec un volant à ma taille. Peeta était en pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec un gilet rouge et une veste noire.

«Toi aussi», dis-je.

"Allons-y, allons-y!" Dit Effie. Peeta prit Andrey, qui était habillée en rouge et noir robe à pois, et nous marchons vers la porte. Haymitch était dans la salle de contrôle avec les Juges et les mentors. Il n'y avait pas grand chose que quiconque puisse faire, cependant. Ils essayaient désespérément de trouver un moyen pour que les enfants se retournent les uns contre les autre, mais ils ne réussissaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer quoi que ce soit pour en tuer quelques-uns, car ils s'étaient tous entassés très serrés. En cas de non-décès de personne dans les prochains jours ou plus, les vingt-quatre allaient pouvoir en sortir vivant.

Maintenant, combien de temps ils allaient rester vivants en sortant de l'arène, je ne le savais pas.

Haymitch nous avait dit plus tôt que si nous obtenions leur libération à tous, nous devions aller au District 13, immédiatement. Il disait que le Capitole commençait à attaquer les districts. Il disait que tout le monde allait être une cible si il y avait 24 vainqueurs de cette année.

La foule Capitole était agitée. Quand César appela nos noms, la foule devint folle. Je savais qu'ils étaient en train de mourir d'impatience, ils avaient envie d'une sorte d'action. Et de l'action, ils allaient en obtenir. Haymitch nous avait dit de faire allusion sur le fait que nous étions heureux qu'ils ne se soient pas s'entre-tuer. Pas le dire directement, bien sûr, mais de s'assurer d'en dire assez qu' ils supposent que nous en étions heureux. Il disait que c'était notre premier acte comme porte-parole de la rébellion. Il disait que c'était le premier domino, et si nous le faisions bien, nous pouvions obtenir de tous les renverser rapidement.

"Eh bien!" Dit César. «Regardez-vous trois!"

Peeta sourit. "Bonjour, César, comment allez-vous?"

«Je suis aux anges, Peeta, et vous?" Demanda César.

«Nous allons parfaitement», répondit Peeta. «Nous sommes très heureux."

«Voulez-vous vous présenter cette belle petite fille au Capitole?"

«Bien sûr», dit Peeta. Il fait signe à Audrey, qui était assisse sur mes genoux. «Il s'agit d'Audrey. Elle a près de trois mois."

"Wow," dit César. "Elle est magnifique."

"Voulez-vous la prendre?" Je demande. César hoche la tête avec vigueur.

"Bien sûr!" dit-il.

Je me lève et la lui met sur les genoux. Elle se prend d'affection pour lui instantanément.

"Donc, nous allons revenir à nos moutons», dit César. "Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous demander comment la vie de retour dans le District Douze était. Cela a dû être différent, tout à coup avoir un bébé. »

"L'ajustement n'était pas si difficile», dis-je. "Nous avons eu moins de sommeil, bien sûr, mais elle avait à un bon tempérament."

"Il semble que oui,» dit César. "Comment était la situation avec votre mère? Meilleure?"

Je ris. «Beaucoup mieux», dis-je. "Nous n'avons pas parlé durant la plupart de la grossesse, mais elle était la seule à être la pour la naissance et elle est restée. Elle est beaucoup venue ces derniers temps."

"Peeta, ce qu'elle vous apprécie un peu plus?" Demanda César.

«Elle met en place de solides bases avec moi.», dit-il. "Non, je pense que sa plus grande préoccupation était que nous n'avions pas réalisé ce que nous avions fait. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que nous étions heureux, vous savez, très sérieux au sujet du rôle de parent et que nous savions exactement ce que nous faisions, elle est revenue. "

"Katniss, je suis désolé, mais je dois demander »Dit César. "Quel était le problème avec le frère de Vick?"

Je ris. "Oh, mon Dieu," je dis. «Le frère de Vick est quelqu'un que je connais depuis des années, avant que je fut moissonnée." Je fis une pause. "C'était un peu drôle, parce qu'il était la seule personne qui connaissait mon béguin pour Peeta."

"Vraiment?" Dit Peeta, se tournant vers moi. " Tu ne me l'as jamais dit!" Il rit et les éclats de rire de l'auditoire l'accompagnèrent.

"Eh bien, tu aurais pu y penser," Je ris. «Je n'avais qu'un ami."

«C'est vrai», dit Peeta, jetant son bras autour de moi.

"Mais, oui," dis-je. "Et il m'a toujours dit de foncer parce qu'il avait entendu dire que Peeta avait le béguin pour moi. J'ai pensé qu'il était juste en train de me rassurer, comme un bon ami le ferait."

"Mais il ne cherchait pas à vous apaiser," Dit César.

"Non," je ris. «Alors, quand je suis rentré à 12 ans, je suis allé le voir et il était comme, 'Je t'avais dit que je ne mentais pas."

La foule rit. «Saviez-vous qu'il avait le béguin pour vous?" demande César.

"Eh bien," Je fis une pause. "Ouais. Je veux dire, il n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Mais il savait que ces sentiments n'étaient certainement pas réciproque, ni ne le sera jamais."

"Jamais?" demande César.

«Mon Dieu, non," Dis-je. «Il était comme mon frère. C'était juste ... beurk."

Le public rit. "N'en rajoute pas enfin, », rit Peeta. «Mon Dieu, laissez-le tranquille."

«Alors, vous vous sentez mal pour lui, Peeta?" demande César.

"Ouais," dit Peeta. «Je veux dire, je peux tout à fait comprendre pourquoi il était amoureux de Katniss. Je veux dire, regardez-la. Mais la seule chose qui importe, c'était que le frère de Vick était le meilleur ami et je suis le petit ami."

«Fiancé», je corrige.

«Fiancé», Dit Peeta en hochant la tête.

"Donc, en parlant du mariage", dit César. "Quand cela se passera-t-il?"

"J'espère pour bientôt," dis-je. "Je suis prête."

«Moi aussi», dit Peeta. «Je le ferais tout de suite, si c'était possible."

"Nous pourrions faire ce mariage ensemble», dit César. «Faites venir tous vos amis et votre famille ici, nous pourrions le faire."

"Oui, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit pressé," dis-je rapidement. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier maintenant! »

"Ce serait incroyable», dit César. "Que pensez-vous?" dit-il à la foule. Ils devinrent fous. Il se tourne vers nous. "Eh bien?"

Je regarde Peeta. Il semble aussi confus et paniqué que moi.

"Bien sûr", Dit-il sans avoir des ratés. "Pourquoi pas?"

Peeta me regarda et élargit ses yeux. "Oui," dis-je précipitamment. "Faisons-le."

Malheureusement, César ne demanda rien sur les Jeux. Haymitch pensait qu'ils voulaient faire le mariage maintenant comme ça les Juge aurez le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faut faire pendant que tout le monde serait obsédé par le mariage. À la fin de l'interview, il avait déjà été décidé qu'il devrait se passer dans six jours. Demain, Cinna et mon équipe de préparation allaient me trouver une robe et Portia et l'équipe de préparation de Peeta lui trouver un smoking.

Haymitch était furieux contre nous, parce que nous avions accepté sans lui. Il disait que nous avions juste poussé un des dominos en direction du Capitole, que nous venions de 'leur donner une victoire. " Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé faire? Dire non? Enerver Snow? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas quand il y avait des centaines de soldats armés moins de vingt mètres de nous et César qui tenait Audrey. Ce fut un changement stratégique fait par Snow. Il savait à propos de la révolution. Il le savait, et il nous aidait mais à son avantage. Et je le haïssais encore plus pour ça.

Les mentors avaient été chassés de la salle de contrôle. Les Juges travaillaient là-dessus, mais les tributs n'avaient encore rien fait de passionnant. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que personne ne regardait. Ils étaient tous en train de regarder fébrilement les mises à jour sur le mariage. Cette nuit-là, Peeta et moi étions aller nous coucher, Audrey endormie dans son berceau.

«Nous voulions qu'il soit bientôt", Dit-il calme.

"Pas six jours à partir d'aujourd'hui," dis-je. "Il ne sera pas valide tant que nous n'aurons pas fait la cérémonie du pain."

«Alors, quand nous serons de retour à 12, avant la révolution ou après, nous le ferons», dit-il. "Mais il sera agréable de t'appeler ma femme."

Je me blottis un peu plus près de lui. «Nous avons dix-sept ans, Peeta."

«Je vais avoir dix-huit en Octobre," Me dit-il. "C'est dans seulement trois mois."

Je ris. «Nous allons nous marier et nous avons une fille et nous avons dix-sept ans."

"Qu'était-ce que tu veux dire?" dit-il. «Es-tu en train de regretter ? Parce que c'était un peu tard, Katniss."

«Non, Peeta, Dieu non», dis-je, assisse sur un coude. Mes cheveux tombaient sur mon visage et Peeta remit une mèche derrière mon oreille. «Je ... nous sommes jeunes, Peeta. Nous avons toute notre vie devant nous. Je veux que notre mariage soit spécial, et pas seulement un moyen d'obtenir la bénédiction de Panem."

Il hoche la tête. «Je sais. Mais c'était comme ça que ça va être." Il me tira vers lui. «Au moins, nous aurons un grand mariage chic, non? Bonne cuisine, grand nombre de personnes ... Je pense que, tout compte fait, ça va bien se passer."

"Je sais," dis-je doucement. "Et Peeta?"

"Ouais?" dit-il.

"Ce sera agréable de t'appeler mon mari." Il rit et me tira près de lui avant que nous nous endormions.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre samedi et nous reprendrons le rythme de un par semaine. Si il y a des retards, pas de souci, je peux vous assurer un chapitre par semaine. J'attends vos reviews et encore une fois je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui me suivent, vos encouragements, votre présence et je suis contente de revenir :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Eh bien je vois que ce nouveau chapitre à ravivé les foules les stats ont explosé en quelques jours, je n'imagine pas après ce week end :) J'ai repris déjà deux chapitres d'avance donc pas de problèmes à l'horizon, juste un beau ciel bleu et un beau mariage pour nos tourtereaux de HG :)_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, je la redécouvre en la traduisant et j'adore ce que fait l'auteur !_

_Un passage plus **** à attendre en fin de chapitre, ils nous avaient manqué ceux là :)_

_Et comme d'habitude Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les prochains jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Cinna, mon équipe de préparation, et moi étions à la recherche d'une robe. Il nous fallut une journée entière et je sortie complètement épuisé, mais heureusement, c'était fini. Le lendemain, Cinna et moi passâmes notre temps ensemble, il était aux petits soins pour mes cheveux et mon maquillage. Le troisième jour de la préparation de mariage, ma mère, Prim, Gale, Hazelle, et Posy arrivèrent, avec le père Peeta, les frères, et, étonnamment, sa mère. Il salua son père et ses frères et passa droit devant sa mère, sans s'arrêter, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Je fis de même.

Les jeux étaient en cours depuis cinq jours, et ils étaient tous toujours en vie. La rumeur était que si personne n'était mort à la fin du mariage, ils seraient tous libres. Une autre rumeur était que le tribut du 1, le garçon de 2 et la fille du 4 allaient être exécutés car ils étaient le cerveau du plan. Je ne sais pas si le Capitole avait demandé une rébellion, parce que s'il les faisait exécuter, il en aurait une sur les bras.

Prim, ma mère, et la famille de Gale étaient fascinés par le Capitole. Je suppose que je le serais aussi, si ma première découverte du Capitole n'avait pas été de participer aux Hunger Games. Je leur montrais notre chambre à moi et Peeta, la salle de formation, et même le toit. Ma mère n'était pas exactement heureuse de voir le toit, elle aimait la vue, comme Prim. M. Mellark, Mikal et Dave étaient fascinés également. Je n'avais pu Mme Mellark depuis sa descente du train et ce serait ainsi jusqu'au mariage. La nuit avant le mariage, cependant, nos familles se rassemblèrent pour manger ensemble et elle se joignit à nous.

«Je suis à court de mots.», dit M. Mellark. «À propos des Jeux. Je veux dire, qui aurait cru qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose pareil?"

Peeta et moi nous figeâmes. Il faut savoir que toutes les chambres étaient sur écoute. Ils doivent nous surveiller. Sinon, comment auraient-ils vu toutes les choses inappropriées que Peeta et moi avions faites avant les Jeux ?

"Je suis d'accord," dit Haymitch. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? "Je pensais qu'ils seraient tous morts maintenant."

«Je suis sûr que vous êtes soulagé, Mme Hawthorne», explique Dave. "Je veux dire, Vick a été incroyable là-bas." Hazelle sourit.

"Il a montré tous ses compétences de survie, les mêmes que Gale," dit-elle.

«Il a toujours été un survivant», Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Etes-vous nerveux?" Demanda ma mère d'une manière très affectueuse, totalement en décalage de la conversation.

"Un mariage est une grosse affaire."

Peeta haussa les épaules. «Je ne suis pas vraiment nerveux."

«Je le suis,» dis-je. «Je ne veux pas remonter l'allée."

"Tu ne veux pas», insiste Mikal. "Ou tu te demandes qui va t'accompagner dans l'allée?"

C'est alors que je réalisai que je n'avais personne pour m'accompagner. "Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas," dis-je. «Je ... eh bien, je suppose que …"

«Je vais le faire » Se porta volontaire Haymitch. Nous nous tournions tous vers lui. Il fit face à chacun d'entre nous et haussa les épaules. «Je l'ai sorti d'un Hunger Games vivante, je suis aussi la personne la plus proche d'un père qu'elle a."

Je souris. C'est le premier élan d'affection que m'a jamais offert Haymitch. «Merci, Haymitch," dis-je.

«Je voudrais dire quelque chose,» dit la mère de Peeta. Nous la regardions bizarrement. Elle resta assise à manger sans regarder personne. "Je veux juste m'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour la façon dont j'ai agit depuis que Peeta est revenu des Jeux."

"Katniss est aussi revenue des Jeux », dit Peeta.

"Ouais, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle," dit-elle. "Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait au bâtard, aussi. C'était inutile." Peeta toussa, se leva, et partit comme une tornade. Je me levai et le suivis.

«Maman, surveille le bébé," dis-je. J'entendais Peeta claquer la porte du toit et je le suivis. Quand j'arrive au sommet de l'escalier, Peeta était assis sur le sol, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Je m'asseyai à côté de lui.

"Salut," dis-je doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Je mettais une main sur son dos pour le réconforter.

«Je suis désolé», Murmura-t-il, si doucement que je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

"Tu n'as rien fait," Dis-je.

"A propos de tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait», Poursuivit-il. "Elle est juste ... Katniss, elle est terrible. Je ne peux même pas trouver les mots pour décrire à quel point je la déteste, je ne peux pas-"

«C'est mieux comme ça», dis-je, reposant ma tête sur son épaule. "Je sais."

«Ce n'est pas bien», dit-il, en me regardant. «Ce n'est pas correct d'appeler Audrey un bâtard. Ce n'est pas correct de dire qu'elle ne se soucie pas de toi. Elle n'avait aucun droit de me faire ce qu'elle m'a fait enfant. Katniss, ce n'est pas bien!" Il se leva et donna un coup dans une plante en pot. Il atteignit le champ de force sur le toit et rebondit, se brisant en mille morceaux.

"Putain!" Cria-t-il, en donnant un coup de pied dans la table. "Pourquoi a-t-elle le don d'être une telle salope?" Entre chaque mot, il lançait quelque chose d'autre. Je me levais et courais vers lui.

«Peeta», dis-je, en prenant son visage entre mes mains. "Peeta, s'il te plaît, calme toi. »

Il me regarda, puis regarda toutes les choses qu'il avait détruit avant de commencer à pleurer. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je le voyais pleurer. Je l'enveloppais de mes bras et le laissais pleurer. Je sais que toute l'animosité et la colère qu'il a envers sa mère était à son point d'ébullition et je savais qu'il venait de la perdre. Quand il cessa de pleurer, il me regarda.

"Tu vas mieux?" Demandai-je, et il rit.

"Ouais," dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. «Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait flippé un moment."

Je hochai la tête. "En fait, c'était assez sexy», dis-je. Il leva un sourcil. Je l'embrasse, la première fois que je faisais le premier pas affectif depuis la naissance d'Audrey. Il me soutint contre le mur et nous nous embrassions pendant une longue période.

"Qu'est-ce que peut bien avoir ce toit?" Demanda Peeta tout en déboutonnant ma chemise.

"Je ne sais pas», dis-je, en lui tirant sa chemise et commençant à tâtonner sa boucle de ceinture. Il finit de déboutonner ma chemise, défit mon soutien-gorge et commença à m'embrasser de nouveau. Je terminais avec sa boucle de ceinture et poussais son pantalon et son boxer vers le bas. Il enleva mon pantalon et nous étions complètement nu maintenant.

"Je te veux, ici, tout de suite», dit Peeta, haletant.

"Contre le mur?" Demandai-je, incrédule.

"Contre le mur», dit Peeta. "Je veux dire, nous l'avons fait dans un lit, dans une douche, à l'étage, dans la boulangerie, dans votre ancienne maison"

«Dans les bois pour mon anniversaire», dis-je.

Il sourit à ce souvenir. "Contre un mur. Nous allons l'ajouter à la liste." Je hochais la tête et il m'embrassa à nouveau. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il se glissa à l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose que nous n'avions pas fait depuis plus d'un mois. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, il arrivait à contrebalancer nos poids pour rester en équilibre et à se glisser en moi en même temps. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent d'un coup et ses lèvres sont pincées entre ses dents avec la concentration. Après ce qui semble un rien de temps, Peeta et moi jouirent ensemble. Il m'embrassa et il se retira doucement.

"Nous devrions faire des choses nouvelles plus souvent," Me dit Peeta, en me tendant mes vêtements.

«Je suis entièrement d'accord», dis-je.

Il me regarda. "Ouais?"

«Certainement,» dis-je. Il sourit.

"Très bien."

* * *

_A samedi prochain cher(e) lecteur(rice) ! xXx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bienvenue à tous et a toutes, désolé de ce post tardif, je viens de venir m'installer sur paris avant le début de mon stage et je viens à peine de me poser ^^_

_Alors j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, je rappelle qu'il y aura 18 chapitre. L'auteur a publié une suite mais n'a publié que deux chapitres et ce depuis 6 mois, j'attends des signes de vie et de chapitres pour vous les traduire :)_

_Sans plus attendre ( car mon lit, lui, m'attend) votre chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Cette nuit-là, ma mère insista pour que Peeta et moi ne partagions pas le même lit. Je soutenais cette décision, mais je savais que c'était futile. Ma mère prit également Audrey pour la nuit, insistant sur le fait que Peeta et moi avions besoin d'être «bien reposé» pour le «grand jour». Ma plus grande préoccupation n'avait plus lieu d'être; à part ça, j'allais parfaitement bien. Je veux dire, Peeta et moi avions été en quelque sorte marié durant l'année écoulée, avec Andrey, le fait de vivre ensemble, et l'autre côté de notre relation amoureuse. La seule grande différence sera de l'appeler mon mari et de porter une alliance.

Je tressais mes cheveux, sur le point d'aller au lit, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer doucement. Je savais tout de suite que c'était Peeta. Je sortis de la salle de bains.

"Hey," dis-je.

"Je ne pouvais pas aller dormir sans te voir,» dit-il.

Je hochais la tête. «J'allais venir te dire bonne nuit à toi aussi," dis-je.

"Je ne veux pas être loin de toi», dit Peeta, saisissant mes mains et me tirant vers lui. "Ce sera la première nuit en plus d'un an où nous ne dormirons pas l'un à côté de l'autre."

"Tu pourrais rester ici, tu sais," Murmurai-je, nos visages à moins d'un centimètre de l'autre. "Tu pourrais partir avant que ma mère se lève, personne ne le saurait."

Il rit. Son haleine sentait le chocolat et la cannelle, comme toujours. "Il y a des caméras un peu partout ici," dit-il. "Elle va le savoir et je me sentirais mal."

Je souris. «Elle t'aime."

«Pour l'instant," dit-il en riant. « Et à peine. Si je ne fais rien pour la satisfaire, elle peut ne jamais me ré-adresser la parole."

"Je pense que c'est un peu exagéré», dis-je, mais il se pencha juste pour m'embrasser. Je fis marche arrière et il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers moi. "Pas de baisers non plus jusqu'au mariage."

Il rit, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il était déçu. «Puis-je vous baiser le front pour vous souhaiter la bonne nuit, alors?" Demanda-t-il très solennel.

«Bien sûr», dis-je. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, embrassa mon front, et nous restions enlacés pendant une longue période. Enfin, il desserra son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Bonne nuit, Katniss," dit-il, en tirant la porte ouverte. "Je t'aime." Et puis la referma, avant que je puisse répondre.

«Je t'aime aussi, débile», Criai-je et je l'entendis ricaner le long du couloir.

Je me réveillais moins d'une heure plus tard, en hurlant. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Mon corps tout entier était gelé. Je n'avais plus de cauchemar. Pas une seule fois depuis que je partageais mon lit avec Peeta. Sa présence était un réconfort pour moi et qui éloignait mes cauchemars. Je me levais et me mis un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, me disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que ce n'était pas réel. Andrey était encore profondément endormi dans la chambre de ma mère et Peeta était, lui aussi, au bout du couloir.

Peeta.

Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir sans lui. Je me débattais avec mes pires peurs. En fin de compte, les cauchemars gagnaient et je me glissais dans les pantoufles du Capitole et lentement, tranquillement, je quittais ma chambre et me dirigeais vers celle de Peeta. J'ouvris la porte, me glissais à l'intérieur et la refermais. Peeta gémissait mon nom dans son sommeil, et tout à coup je me sentis comme excitée, comme après un rêve érotique, mais Peeta se mit à crier.

"Katniss, non!" Cria-t-il. "Cours! Oh mon Dieu, Katniss!" Puis il pleura, sanglota comme si je venais de mourir. Et dans son rêve, je l'étais probablement. Je me précipitais vers le lit et le prenais dans les bras, le secouant.

"Peeta," dis-je. "Peeta, réveille-toi!" Il ne se réveillait pas cependant, continuant de pleurer. "Peeta!" Criais-je. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

"Qu'est-ce ... Katniss, qu'est ce que tu ... oh mon Dieu, Katniss!" Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et dans un mouvement violent me tira vers lui pour me serrer contre lui.

«Mon Dieu, Peeta. » Je marmonnais, mais j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et il me tint encore plus longtemps. Enfin, il se détacha et prit mon visage dans ses mains. «Tu était morte, Katniss, tu étais morte! Katniss, c'était horrible, je-"

«J'ai entendu," Dis-je. "Tu as crié très fort."

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé,» dit-il. "Oh, mon dieu, si tu m'as entendu depuis le couloir… »

«J'étais ici avant que tu commences à crier.»Admis-je. "J'ai fait un cauchemar et je ... j'avais besoin de toi."

"Katniss Everdeen, tu viens de dire que tu avais besoin de moi?" Peeta sourit comme un petit garçon. "Tu n'as jamais dit que tu avais besoin de moi."

«Bien sûr que si" dis-je. «Quand tu allais me quitter à cause de ma mère, tu te souviens?"

"Ouais, mais ça ne compte pas», Dit Peeta en haussant les épaules. «Alors, tu avais besoin de moi?"

"Si tu le prend comme ça», dis-je, essayant de me lever et de me dégager de son emprise.

"Oh, Katniss," Dit Peeta, en se levant, me saisissant par la taille et me tirant de nouveau au lit. "Je plaisante." J'avais du mal à sortir de ses bras, mais il était tellement plus fort. Il avait toujours été beaucoup plus fort.

«Je suis désolé, Katniss. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis heureux que tu ais besoin de moi." Il embrassa mon nez, et je ressentais des papillons dans le bas ventre. Je me rendis compte que je lui avais demandé de ne pas m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Quel autre homme aurait respecté cela? Seulement Peeta. "Ca signifie que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi, pas vrai?"

Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine. «Maintenant, quel est le problème?" dit-il en embrassant ma tête.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar et je savais que je n'en aurais pas si j'étais avec toi», Dis-je doucement. "Il te suffit donc de te taire et de me tenir fort, d'accord?"

Il me tira encore plus. "Ai-je jamais dit que tu es incroyable?" Murmura-t-il.

"Comment le fait d'être faible est si incroyable ? » Demandai-je.

"Tu n'es pas faible», dit-il. "Il est normal d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, Katniss. C'est tout à fait normal. Cela signifie que tu ressens ces choses appelées émotions."

Je donnais une tape sur sa poitrine. "Tu sais, je suis soulagé», poursuivit-il. «J'étais convaincu pendant un certain temps que tu n'en avais pas."

"Tu me saoules, Peeta," Dis-je en riant.

"Tu n'es pas faible, Katniss," dit-il. "Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Okay?"

"Peeta?" Dis-je.

"Oui?"

"Tais-toi et tiens-moi, s'il te plaît."

Il rit. «Bonne nuit, Katniss."

"Et puisque tu ne me laisses pas le dire en premier, Je t'aime," Dis-je sarcastique.

"Tu es adorable, ma chérie», dit Peeta.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es tellement embêtant!" Criai-je. Il rit, mais il se tut et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux endormis.

La musique commença et Haymitch commença à m'accompagner le long de l'allée. Il était tout à fait sobre et il m'avait promis qu'il ne se laissera pas aller. Et il resta fidèle à sa promesse, aucun de nous ne tomba. Il leva mon voile, embrassa ma joue et me remit aux mains de Peeta, qui avait l'air absolument incroyable dans son smoking du Capitole. Ils avaient mis du gel dans ses cheveux et il était incroyablement beau.

Ils ont mis mes cheveux en hauteur, dans une sorte de fantaisie Capitolienne. Mon maquillage était un peu plus prononcé que j'aurais aimé, mais je n'y pensais pas. Ma robe était pleine de froufrous mais je l'aimais et je peux dire Peeta aussi.

"Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, mesdames et messieurs, pour célébrer le sacrement du mariage du District 12 des amants, Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen », dit César Flickerman, qui, en plus des interviews, faisait tous les mariages du Capitole. Un groupe jouait une chanson qui, malgré les normes Capitole, était magnifique. Il y avait la récitation du décret de mariage du Capitole, qui dit en résumé que l'adultère sera mortel avec l'exécution de la partie en cause et que le divorce est totalement illégale et tout un tas d'autres conneries qui ne s'appliquaient pas à Peeta et moi car nous ne serions jamais divisés.

"Et enfin, pour ma partie préférée, les vœux, » César dit. "Comme de tradition, le couple va réciter ses propres voeux d'amour."

Je n'avais honnêtement rien préparé. J'avais pensé que je voudrais juste improviser. Je me sentais mieux comme ça. "Katniss, vous pouvez passer en premier», dit César.

Je hochais la tête et de regarder Peeta. Il me sourit et hocha la tête encouragement. Je regardais la foule et je vis ma mère, qui nous regarda avec les larmes aux yeux, et les frères de Peeta et son père, qui étaient rayonnants. Sa mère était renfrognée. Gale, Hazelle, Posy, et Rory, avaient le sourire. Prim était derrière moi comme ma demoiselle d'honneur. Je me retournais vers Peeta et lui souriais.

"Eh bien, Peeta," dis-je. «Il y a tellement de choses qui font de toi une meilleure personne que moi." Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Je veux dire, tu es si gentil, si bon enfant, tu es patient, tu es un bon père, et tu es très beau." La foule rit et Peeta aussi. «Et je sais que lorsque tu commences à parler, tu m'éblouis parce que tu es si doué avec les mots." Je baissais les yeux et j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi émue. "Mais je suis d'accord avec le fait que tu es tellement mieux que moi. Je ne te mérite pas du tout. C'est juste que ... Je te promets de te chérir et de ne pas prendre un seul moment pour acquis. Je te promets d'essayer d'être aussi bonne mère comme toi comme père. Surtout je te promets de t'aimer plus que tout, jusqu'à ce qu'au jour où je mourrai. " La foule soupira lorsque j'eus fini. Je clignais des yeux et des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Peeta de même, une vraie fontaine. Il laissa tomber une de mes mains et frotta son pouce le long de ma joue, essuyant mes larmes.

"Je ne sais pas comment poursuivre » Dit Peeta en se raclant la gorge. "Je veux dire, Katniss, tu es parfaite. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez une femme et plus encore. Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais eu aimé, tu es la seule que j'ai jamais désiré, la seule à laquelle je voulais poser une question au festival d'été et au rallye d'hiver, et, honnêtement, tu es la seule fille qui m'a rendu nerveux. Je ne voulais pas faire face au rejet du véritable amour de ma vie, et il ne m'a fallu qu'être récolté à la Moisson avec toi pour te le dire. " Il rit. "Katniss, je te promets de te fournir, à toi et à tous les enfants que nous aurons, ce qu'il vous faudra. Je promets de te rendre heureuse jusqu'au jour où tu mourras. Je promets de te dire que tu es la plus belle dans le monde entier tous les jours et de faire en sorte que tu te sentes belle chaque jour. " Je commençais à pleurer. "Je te promets que nous continuerons cette liste aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons." Je ris, mais il avait comme un regard amusé, entre deux sanglots étouffés. Il rit aussi. "Croyez-moi," dit-il. "Je pense que nous pourrions en faire quatre pages." Je ris à nouveau et le public regardait autour de lui, confus. "Quoi qu'il en soit. Je te promets de chérir chaque moment que tu me laisseras passer avec toi. Et, par-dessus tout, c'est juste que ... je te promets d'être là, Katniss, de t'aimer, chaque jour, pour le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime tant tant, Katniss. "

«Je t'aime aussi», dis-je, mais encore une fois, je parlais d'une voix étouffée. César nous sourit.

«Maintenant, Katniss, voulez-vous prendre cet homme comme époux légitime?"

«Oui je le veux» dis-je. Peeta se mit à pleurer et je souris, puis, laissant tomber ses mains, j'essuyais ses larmes.

"Peeta, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour en faire votre épouse légitime?"

«Oui je le veux», dit-il.

"Eh bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme», dit César. "Peeta, vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse."

Peeta prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément. La foule devint folle. Nous nous embrassions pendant une longue période avant que je me retire. Il me sourit, m' embrassa une fois de plus, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'autel, faisant ainsi notre première promenade en tant que mari et femme.

* * *

_A samedi prochain :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voici le chapitre 8, je vois que cette histoire vous plait vu les stats et les fav/follow!_

_J'ai beaucoup d'avance alors ne vous inquiétez pas cette histoire ne subira plus d'interruption de publication!_

_Je rappelle que je traduis la géniale auteur **Rachelcolleen1000** et c'est un plaisir de traduire son histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Peeta et moi étions montés dans une calèche qui nous mena à la réception. On m'avait dit que la réception se trouverait à l'un des plus beaux endroits de tout le Capitole. Apparemment, cela coûtait une fortune pour 'les gens normaux'. Peeta et moi aurions été heureux avec une célébration discrète avec seulement nos amis et la famille, mais Snow avait insisté pour un évènement retransmis à la télévision où Peeta et moi pourrions être le «prince et la princesse » de cette nuit magique.

Une fois en mouvement, Peeta me regarda. «C'était magnifique», dit-il. "Ce que tu as dit là-bas."

«Tu m'as époustouflé aussi», dis-je, lui caressant le dos. "Je savais que tu le ferais."

«C'était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais entendu,» dit-il honnêtement. «Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais."

"Je t'aime bien plus que ça," Dis-je. Il m'embrassa.

«Alors,» dit-il. "Tu es prêt à avoir ta belle fête?"

"Ugh, non," Je fronçais les sourcils, m'effondrant dans mon siège. «Je déteste les fêtes."

Il rit. "Je sais," dit-il. "Mais celle-ci va avoir de la nourriture incroyable et nos familles seront là pour un évènement heureux. Et cette fête est pour nous. Juste pour nous, pas sur le fait que l'on ait gagné les Jeux. »

Je hochais la tête. "Ce soir, c'est un grand soir», dis-je.

Il sourit. «Je ne peux pas attendre», dit-il, en levant les sourcils d'un air excité.

Je ris. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pervers," dis-je. "Personne n'est encore mort.

Ils vont laisser sortir tout le monde ce soir, si personne n'a trépassé dans la matinée."

"Et alors nous saurons tous dans le pétrin », Peeta hocha la tête.

Je soupirais. Si, aujourd'hui, avait été l'un des plus heureux de ma vie, l'avenir était incroyablement sombre.

"Hé, Katniss?" dit-il, saisissant ma main.

"Ouais?" Dis-je.

"Nous sommes mariés", dit-il. «Comme, mari et femme. Pour toujours».

"Vraiment?" Dis-je ironiquement. "Je n'avais absolument aucune idée!"

Il rit. "C'est tout ce que je voulais», Dit Peeta doucement. "De t' appeler ma femme, je veux dire. Depuis que je suis gosse."

"Je sais," dis-je. "Je sais que c'est terrible à dire, mais même si je n'ai vraiment aimé que toi, je n'ai jamais voulu te marier."

Il rit. "Vraiment?"

«Je n'avais pas l'intention de me marier ou d'avoir des enfants, jamais», dis-je. "Pas avec les Jeux. Je n'ai pas envie d'aimer quelque chose tellement fort durant ma vie entière, puis le regarder mourir dans l'arène."

"J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter à ce sujet», dit Peeta. "Nos enfants n'auront jamais besoin de tessares, je veux dire. Ils n'auront leurs noms écrit qu'une seule fois." Je le savais, cependant, j'espérais que les Jeux soient abolis avant qu'Audrey ait douze ans.

"Hé, Peeta?" Dis-je.

"Ouais?"

"Nous sommes mariés», dis-je. Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Tous nos invités étaient arrivés avant nous. Lorsque nous marchâmes dans la salle, il y eut une explosion de joie. Nous agitions nos mains et un agent de Capitole nous accompagna à notre table. Nos familles étaient assisses à cette table mais nous nous installions aux sièges d'honneur.

Pendant la première heure, nous faisions le tour et allions voir tout le monde. La plupart étaient des gens que je n'avais jamais rencontrés. Certains m'avaient déjà approché en passant comme ça. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient des gens que j'avais invités à mon mariage. J'étais soulagée quand je vus Haymitch à une table avec Effie, Cinna, Portia, Finnick, Johanna, Wiress, Biti, et Annie. Je ne connaissais pas ses collègues et mentors aussi bien, mais je savais qu'ils étaient impliqués dans la révolution et qu'ils auront leur importance dans les évènements qui allaient suivre.

"C'était merveilleux!" Effie dit, en nous embrassement maladroitement. "Haymitch, ma chère, vous pourriez nous prendre en photos?"

Haymitch grogna mais finalement il fouilla la bourse d'Effie et trouva son appareil photo. Il prit la photo puis la jeta l'appareil sur la table.

"Tu as bien fait, gamin,» dit Haymitch, debout, en serrant la main de Peeta. "Tu ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup mieux que lui." Il se tourna vers moi.

Peeta rit mais je regardais Haymitch d'un air sarcastique. «Merci», dis-je ironiquement.

«Pas de problème, ma chérie," dit-il.

"Haymitch, prenez une photo," dit Effie.

Haymitch lui cria un gros mot, mais il sourit un peu pour la caméra et nous obtenions une belle image. Je discutais poliment avec les autres mentors et Cinna m'étreignit en me disant qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. "Tu as l'air fabuleuse», dit-il. "Absolument fabuleuse."

Je rougissais. «Merci, Cinna."

Lorsque Peeta et moi revinrent à nos sièges, nous avions été déjà servi de l'un des quelque douze plats. Je mangeais par petites portions chacun des plats. A mi-chemin, je devais aller nourrir Audrey qui devait être avec Prim et ma mère pour la nuit. Elle s'était comportée étonnamment bien pour un bébé de seulement trois mois et demi lors d'une fête du Capitole. Tout le monde avait pris des photos avec elle, ce que je n'aimais pas beaucoup, mais je me disais que Peeta et elle iraient bien et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait les arrêter. Les flashs pouvaient nuire à ses yeux pour toujours. Si et bien si elle était moissonnée, avoir une mauvaise vue pouvait être un préjudice incroyable.

Je commençais à me sentir épuisé quand le groupe commença à jouer. Je savais que c'était déjà les premières heures de la matinée, mais les fêtes du Capitole ne s'arrêtaient pas lorsque le soleil montait, bien au contraire. Je pouvais dire que Peeta s'impatientait, lui aussi. Nous étions, bien sûr, contrariés pour des raisons différentes. Je veux juste que tout soit fini. Lui, il me veut moi.

«Et maintenant, j'aimerais que chacun accueille chaleureusement le président Snow," Dit César sur la scène. Nous nous retournâmes tous et le saluâmes.

«Où est notre jeune mariée et le marié?" dit-il. «Ah, ils sont là! Venez ici!" Nous nous levâmes et nous étreignîmes Snow. La seule fois où je m'étais senti aussi dégoutée c'était après que Cato m'est violé dans les Jeux l'an dernier.

"Katniss, tu es incroyable!" Dit Snow.

«C'est la conception de Cinna," dis-je.

"Eh bien, Cinna est un artiste!" Dit Snow et les acclamations de la foule suivirent. "Et Peeta, tu es terriblement élégant, si je puis me permettre."

"Eh bien, merci," dit Peeta. "Vous n'avez pas l'air trop mal vous-même, Président."

"Oh, s'il vous plaît, par rapport à vous, je suis une relique!" Dit-il en riant. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste féliciter personnellement nos jeunes mariés. Ils sont vraiment un couple remarquable." Les acclamations de la foule, encore. «Je voulais aussi être présents pour la première danse, j'ai toujours aimé les premières danses!"

Le groupe joua une chanson ridiculement stupide alors que Peeta et moi commencions à danser. J'étais extrêmement nerveuse; tous Panem nous regardait et je n'avais jamais officiellement dansé avec quelqu'un avant. Peeta prit la tête, cependant, et me fit paraître de façon plus gracieuse que je suis.

Quand la chanson fut finie, Snow nous renvoya à nos sièges.

«En plus de féliciter l'heureux couple», dit-il. «J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles." Je me tourne vers Peeta. «Depuis cette année, les tributs se sont regroupés et ont décidé de ne pas participer aux rituels sacrés des Hunger Games, il a donc été décidé que tous les tributs seront retirés immédiatement de l'arène."

Il y eut une explosion de joie. Snow regarde la foule, la plupart des gens ont un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Je crains que nos ancêtres n'avaient surestimé ce tas de bébés pourraient faire dans l'arène lors de la préparation de cette Expiation. Évidemment, vous saviez qu'ils avaient tort dès le début, non?"

La foule rit.

«Mais, l'année prochaine, nous allons revenir à la normale avec vingt quatre tributs de douze à dix-huit ans. Les vingt-quatre tributs de cette année seront renvoyés chez eux et vivront comme si ne rien n'était. Considérons cette année comme notre… césure. Une année pour profiter du beau couple qui n'est autre que Katniss et Peeta Mellark! "

Je me tournais vers Peeta. Il était souriant et saluait la foule. Je me rendais compte qu'ils nous applaudissaient. Je souris et des vagues, trop. Mais je savais que les vingt quatre tributs allaient connaître l'enfer sur Terre. Ils auraient de la chance s'ils arrivaient à rejoindre leurs districts d'origine.

Lorsque Snow quitta finalement la pièce, Haymitch se tourna vers nous. "Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses», dit-il. «Vous êtes prêts? »

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ! Désolé du retard semaine de fou et samedi pas disponible (et je viens enfin de retrouver internet à l'appart, victoire !)_

_Pour les fans de mes autres histoires, Et si la magie existait restera à un rythme de 2/mois et Une autre fin arrive, peut être tous les 10 jours si j'ai beaucoup de boulot mais ce sera 3/4 fois par moi ^^_

_Je vous laisse avec cette histoire, Bonne lecture et à Samedi Prochain =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Peeta fronça les sourcils. "Durant notre nuit de noces? Vraiment?"

"Je ne voulais pas dire tout de suite," dit Haymitch. "Les gars, vous aurez le temps de le faire, je le promets. Il suffit de savoir que demain matin, nous serons dans un train pour le district 13 avec vos familles et tous les tributs."

Nous hochions la tête. "Tous?" Demandai-je.

«Ils sont tous en danger, Katniss," dit Haymitch. Il regarda autour de lui. "Il est de coutume pour le couple de quitter les mariages plus tôt que les autres. Voyant à quel point vous avez eu tous les deux une soirée passionnante ... allez-y et vous devez vous levez tôt, vous devriez y aller."

Peeta sourit. «Pouvons-nous le faire maintenant?"

Haymitch rit. «Chaque fois que vous voulez."

Nous nous arrêtions et parlions à ma mère, qui prenait Audrey à nouveau pour la nuit. Nous disions que nous pouvions la prendre, mais ma mère savait ce qui allait se passer et insistait pour que le séjour d'Audrey se passe avec elle et Prim. Nous parlions aux frères de Peeta et son père. Sa mère était encore en train de bouder. On parlait même à Snow une fois de plus avant de s'esquiver discrètement et de rentrer au centre de formation.

À l'arrivée, Peeta me dit que nous devrions aller sur le toit.

«Je pense que Panem a vu assez de nous pour la nuit», Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je respectais cela. Je savais qu'il voulait juste être hors caméra pour notre nuit de noce. Moi aussi. Le toit était beaucoup mieux que la salle de bains, à mon avis.

Quand nous arrivons sur le toit, je remarquais tout de suite que Peeta avait tout prévu pour nous deux. Il y avait au moins une centaine de bougies, droites et avec des longueurs variées, tout autour d'une couverture du Capitole, où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver.

"Peeta Mellark," dis-je. Il posa une main autour de ma taille.

"On y va?" dit-il. Quand nous arrivions sur couverture, nous restions maladroitement debout pendant un moment avant que je commence à rire.

"Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau," dis-je. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes si bizarre."

"Nous avons plus de vêtements que nous n'en avons jamais eu,» Fit-il remarquer. "Plus à enlever. Tu sais, nous devrions sans doute commencer. Parce que nous avons peu e temps."

Je ris à nouveau et enlevais sa veste. Une fois enlevé, je commençais à attaquer les boutons de sa veste.

"Je pense que tu as plus de vêtements que moi», dis-je.

"Ouais, Portia aime me mettre dans, genre, un costume de huit pièces», Dit-il en riant.

"Tu avais l'air incroyable," dis-je. "Tu devrais porter huit costumes pièce plus souvent."

Il sourit. En ce moment, j'essayais de démêler sa cravate. Il regarda ma robe. "Comment vais-je enlever ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il y a cette chose appelée une fermeture éclair, se trouvant dans le dos», dis-je, arrivant finalement à défaire le nœud autour de son cou. Il me regarda.

"Laisse tomber", dit-il en posant ses mains sur mon dos et me tirant vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes en un instant. Il semblait qu'un rien de temps s'écoula entre le baiser et lui qui m'arracher ma robe. Il enleva sa chemise et son maillot de corps et il restait à peine son pantalon. Je me retrouvais dans la sorte de corset du Capitole qui me donnait envie de me tirer une balle. Il déboutonna lentement l'arrière du corset comme je défis sa boucle de ceinture. J'arrachais son pantalon et il fit de même avec mon corset. Nous nous retrouvions sans aucun vêtement. Il mit sa main sur la broche dans mes cheveux.

"Puis-je?" Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête. Il tira sur la pince et mes cheveux tombèrent sur mon visage. "Tu es belle,» me chuchotait-il alors que nous nous allongions sur la couverture. Nous nous embrassions pendant un moment quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Je m'habillerais probablement si j'étais vous», dit Haymitch.

Je hurlais. Peeta jetta une couverture sur nous deux. «Bon Dieu, Haymitch!" Cria Peeta. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Il y a eu un petit changement de programme», dit Haymitch. "Le train rebelle quitte la gare dans une trentaine de minutes. Je l'ai découvert il y a dix minutes, j'ai essayé de vous donner une longueur d'avance."

«Honnêtement, Haymitch," dis-je.

Il rit. «Je vous ai apporté un sac de vêtements de rechange pour vous changer les gars. Il suffira de jeter les vêtements de mariage là-bas une fois que vous serez habillés."

"Pourquoi le plan a changé?" Demanda Peeta.

"Odair eu vent qu'ils sont en train de sortir les tributs et ils ont l'intention de les exécuter avant l'aube», dit Haymitch. "Nous ne savons pas si c'est vrai ou non, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir."

«S'ils avez l'intention de les exécuter, comment allons-nous les amener sur le train rebelle?" Demandai-je.

"Facile", Haymitch rit. "Nous avons des médecins à l'intérieur. Tous les tributs sont livrés à l'hôpital où ils sont censés aller pour être empoisonner. Ils sont mis dans des chambres de médecins qui sont de notre côté et ils vont se faufiler avec eux dans le train. "

"Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand on arrivera au 13?" Demanda Peeta.

«Qui diable sait?" Dit Haymitch. "Levez-vous et bougez! Je vais attendre de l'autre côté du toit, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Allez-y", Dis-je d'un air farouche. Peeta et moi nous levions et nous commencions à nous habiller.

«Dans le train," Murmura Peeta.

«Caméras», dis-je.

"C'est un train rebelle", Dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Il ne peut pas avoir des caméras."

Je hochais la tête. «Je te hais, Haymitch," Continua Peeta alors nous passions devant lui dans l'escalier. Haymitch ricanait tandis qu'il nous suivait.

«Je vois que vous prenez les choses beaucoup plus lentement hors du champ des caméras», souligna Haymitch. «Es-tu un tendre, lent et doux amant, Peeta?"

«Oh mon Dieu», dis-je, mon visage devint rouge.

"Parce que je pensais que Katniss voudrait un gars un peu rude, comme son personnage," dit-il.

"Oh mon Dieu, Haymitch, taisez-vous!" Criais-je.

Haymitch rit. «Allez, nous allons être les derniers sur le train!"

Nous courons hors du Centre et il fit signe pour que nous allions vers un entrepôt abandonné sur la route. Nous y allions et à l'intérieur, se trouvait un train qui n'était pas aussi luxueux que le train du Capitole mais c'est mieux que tout ce que nous avons eu au district 12. Une fois que nous étions sûr, Haymitch fit un rapide check et nous partîmes. Il y avait une cinquantaine d'entre nous dans le train. J'étais surprise de voir l'équipe de préparation de Peeta là-bas et j'étais encore plus surprise de voir Effie, assisse dans le coin incroyablement en colère.

«Elle était en train d'écouter," Dit Haymitch en haussant les épaules.

«Nous avons dû l'emmener." Il se lèva sur une table. «Regardez, tout le monde, nous avons une longue route devant nous. Heureusement, nous avons suffisamment de cabines pour tout le monde à partager avec une seule autre personne. Veuillez accorder toute votre attention à M. Odair là-bas afin que vous puissiez entendre vos chambres assignées."

Je l'écoutais déblitérer un grand nombre de noms jusqu'à que mes oreilles se dressent.

"Hawthorne, Vick et Aldjoy, Blye, cabine 2." Peeta et moi étions dans la cabine 4, ma mère et Prim étaient dans la cabine 6, Hazelle et Posy étaient dans la cabine 3, et Gale et Rory étaient dans la cabine 5. Haymitch et Effie partageront la cabine 1. Audrey, bien sûr, sera avec Peeta et moi.

Une fois que nous étions installés dans notre cabine (ce qui ne prit pas longtemps) nous marchions vers la chambre de Vick et Blye. J'étais très heureuse de les voir. Nous frappions à la porte et obtenions une réponse de Blye.

"Katniss!" Cria-t-elle. Je la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais. La revoir, en chair et en os, était une sensation très forte. Je me demandais si c'est comme ça Haymitch était quand il nous a vu à nouveau. Probablement pas. Je me sentais très maternelle envers Blye. Je m'agenouillais et lui caressais les cheveux.

"Blye, vous fait un super boulot là-dedans!" Dis-je, la serrant dans mes bras à nouveau. «Je suis très, très fière de toi."

"Ce n'était pas difficile," Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens disent que les jeux sont si mauvais. C'était assez amusant."

Vick rit derrière elle. "Elle disait çà toute la semaine», dit-il. "Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était très drôle."

Peeta allait enlacer Vick. "Tu as fait un bon travail en prenant soin d'elle», dit Peeta.

«C'est ce que voulait Katniss," Vick haussea les épaules. "Et j'aime Blye. C'est une gentille fille."

J'allais embrasser Vick et Peeta fit un câlin à Blye. «Avez-vous vu votre famille?" Demandais-je.

"Non, Haymitch nous a dit que nous devions vous voir en premier," dit-il.

"Pourquoi?" demandais-je.

"Parce que c'est Haymitch, je ne sais pas», Dit-il en haussant les épaules. «Puis-je les voir?"

«Allez-y,» dis-je. Je frappais à la porte de Gale et Rory. Gale ouvrit immédiatement.

"Vick!" Cria-t-il.

Il jetta ses bras autour de son frère et le soulèva du sol. Rory le rejoignit suivi de Hazelle et Posy qui avait entendu le vacarme et étaient sorties de leur chambre. Je me sens soudainement comme imposée dans ce tableau de réunion de famille, donc je retournais dans la chambre de Vick et Blye. Peeta était assis sur le lit, à côté de Blye, qui racontait une histoire très animée.

"Et le crocodile est sorti de nulle part et a failli se faire Shine, la fille de 1. Mais, le garçon de 5, l'a attrapée et elle s'est enfuie!" dit Blye. «C'était si effrayant. Shine a sept ans, et nous sommes devenus amis. Nous avons dormi l'un à côté de l'autre près du feu. Vick a dormi de l'autre côté. Je veux dire, nous avons partagé une couverture, mais surtout parce qu'il faisait froid ou parce que nous avions peur ou quelque chose d'autre. J'aime Vick. Il est plutôt mignon. Mais pas aussi mignon que toi, Peeta. Mais il était vraiment sympa. Un alligator a presque commencé à nager vers moi et j'avais peur et Vick m'a étreint et a dit qu'il allait le tuer et il m'a réconforté. Shine avait comme le béguin pour toi, Peeta. Elle dit que tu es vraiment mignon et elle souhaitait qu'Audrey soit son bébé et pas celui de Katniss. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ça voulait dire, mais elle a dit que dans le district 1, les gens veulent avoir des bébés avec des gens vraiment mignons. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre et nous avons ri. Et puis une fois, Vick a essayé de faire du pain "

«Wow, vous avez beaucoup d'histoires», dit Peeta.

"Eh bien, c'était comme une fête d'une semaine entière!" Cria Blye.

«N'êtes-vous pas un peu fatigué?" Je ris.

«Pas le moins du monde," dit Blye. "Je pourrais parler toute la nuit!"

Peeta rit. "Eh bien, Katniss et moi sommes un peu fatigués. Vous savez, il est vraiment tard et nous étions levés très tôt. Nous pouvons parler demain, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr," dit Blye. «Puis-je regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que Vick revienne? Et je dois partager un lit avec lui? Je veux dire, ça va être comme une soirée pyjama, mais il est calin, et-"

"Faites ce que vous voulez», dit Peeta. «Bonne nuit, Blye." Nous baisions leurs fronts et nous sortions. Ma mère, Prim, et Audrey se sont endormies dans leur cabine. Tout le monde était au calme.

"Tu veux enfin avoir notre nuit de noces?" Demanda Peeta alors qu'il refermait et verrouillait la porte.

"Plus que tout au monde», dis-je.

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici le chapitre 10 mes chers lecteurs ! Je suis overbookée avec mon stage et les sorties mais le chapitre 17 d'une autre fin arrive ce soir ou demain! Et ' Et Si la magie existait ?' Fin de semaine prochaine! _

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette traduction ^^_

_je vous adore !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

"Ce que Haymitch a dit ... est-ce vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

"A propos de quoi?" Demandai-je. Il se dirigea vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

"Il dit que tu aurais voulu un gars un peu rustre», dit Peeta. "Est-ce vrai?"

«Haymitch était ivre, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait», dis-je.

"Mais est-ce vrai?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu veux que je sois plus ... rude?"

"Peeta, d'où est-ce que tout ça vient?" Demandais-je.

"Je veux dire, nous faisons la même chose à chaque fois», dit Peeta. «Si tu voulais que je change, je suppose que je pourrais avoir plus de contrôle, mais je ne veux pas me contenter de te faire des choses, je veux que tu ais un mot à dire, aussi, et-"

Je mit mes mains sur son visage et l'embrassais. Il m'embrassa dans le dos. Il me tira près de lui, tellement qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'espace entre nous. Nous nous embrassions durant une longue période. Son haleine sentait le chocolat et la cannelle, comme toujours. Ses bras étaient robustes et forts tandis qu'il me guidait vers le lit. Il posa lentement en dessous de lui, sans arrêter le baiser. Il se tint au dessus de moi avec un bras et commença à tirer sur mon t-shirt avec l'autre main. Il nous fit basculer et je me mis au-dessus de lui. Il tira ma chemise par-dessus ma tête, la jetant au sol.

Je me redressais, j'étais sur les genoux et je lui arrachais sa chemise. Je le jetais à terre et l'embrassais à nouveau. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et tout à coup, Peeta se leva. Il s'accrocha à moi fermement et continua de m'embrasser alors qu'il tentait de trouver son chemin en dehors du lit. À mi-chemin, je me frappais contre un mur, dur.

"Oh, Katniss, je ne voulais pas, je suis vraiment désolé," dit-il. «Es-tu blessé?"

Je ris. "Je vais bien," dis-je. «Tu es vraiment maladroit, tu sais."

Il rit et me ramena sur le lit. Il me posa doucement et escalade, en prenant sa place entre mes jambes. Il fit glisser lentement mon pantalon et je fis de même avec le sien. Il enleva le reste de mes vêtements, laissant une trace brûlante à chaque endroit qu'il avait touché. Enfin, avec tous nos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémissais. Cela faisait un moment que Peeta ne l'avait pas fait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un plaisir sans nom me frappe. Mes hanches se contractèrent sur Peeta, et comme il le fait toujours, il me nettoya. Je me redressais en chancelant, ma respiration était erratique, et je le couchais sur le lit.

«A ton tour», Dis-je le souffle court.

Il hocha la tête et je pris son membre dur dans ma bouche, soufflant dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle, mais je continuais à lui faire plaisir jusqu'à ce que ses hanches se contractent. J'avalais le tout et il se redressa.

"Prête?"

Je hochais la tête. Je me couchais sur l'oreiller et il prit mes jambes, les mit sur ses épaules, et se pencha vers le bas.

«Je t'aime, Mme Mellark,» dit-il en m'embrassant et rentra en moi. J'avais le souffle coupé. Il plissa les yeux, tellement qu'ils paraissaient fermés et commença à glisser en moi à un rythme lent. Il continua ce rythme lent beaucoup trop longtemps, ce qui était atroce et merveilleux à la fois.

"Katniss," gémit-il, alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement, son rythme s'accéléra incroyablement vite. Comme il s'agissait d'un record de vitesse pour lui. Je sentais la pression qui commençait à se faire sentir et je mis mes mains sur son dos et son cou pour le tirer vers le bas afin qu'il m'embrasse. Nous nous embrassions alors que nous atteignions le point culminant et il se poursuivit longtemps après que Peeta et moi avions fini et qu'il se soit effondré à côté de moi.

«Je t'aime aussi, monsieur Mellark», Répondis-je. Il rit.

«Je veux plus», Murmura-t-il, posant une main sur mon flan. "Qui sait quand sera la prochaine fois où nous serons en mesure de le faire?"

«Pareil," Dis-je et il m'embrassa.

En fin d'après midi, je me réveillais le T-shirt de Peeta t et rien d'autre. Peeta était revêtu d'un boxer. Je me souvins d'avoir mis la chemise de Peeta vers huit heures du matin. Nous avions verrouillé la porte de notre chambre à environ quatre heures.

«Bonjour, mon beau," dit-il. Il me serra dans ses bras. "Comment as-tu dormi?"

"Fantastique" dis-je. "Et toi?"

«Incroyable», dit-il. "La nuit dernière était parfaite."

"La nuit dernière était plus que parfaite», dis-je. "Tout d'hier était parfait."

"Tu avais l'air incroyable dans votre robe," dit-il. «Tu le sais ça?"

"Je pense que tu me l'as dit quelques centaines de fois," Dis-je en riant.

«C'est vrai,» dit-il. «Je ne mérite même pas d'être aussi proche d'une créature si parfaite."

"Tu as ce droit», Dis-je en le taquinant et il rit. C'est alors que j'eus une prise de conscience terrifiante. "Peeta." Je me redressais rapidement. "Oh mon Dieu, Peeta."

"Quoi?" dit-il en s'asseyant. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

«As-tu mis une protection toute la nuit dernière?" Demandais-je.

Peeta me regarda et son regard devint plus vague. «Eh bien, merde," dit-il. "Je ne pense pas ... Je veux dire ... ce n'est ... comme ..."

"Huit fois?" Dis-je. "Peut-être plus?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du-"

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute," dis-je. "Nous avons tous les deux oublié. Mais je ne peux pas être à nouveau enceinte, Peeta."

«Nous avons assez de nourriture et d'argent"

«Ce n'est pas de la nourriture ou de l'argent», dis-je. «Il s'agit de toi et moi. Nous n'avons même pas pu nous toucher régulièrement toi et moi, et encore moins dormir ensemble en raison de Audrey. C'est une bénédiction et je l'aime plus que tout, mais c'est difficile. Nous n'avons que dix-sept ans. Je peux être une mère pour un enfant et encore. Je ne peux pas être une mère pour deux enfants. Pas encore. "

"Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord», dit Peeta. "Mais si c'est déjà arrivé, c'est déjà arrivé. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, Katniss." Il posa une main sur mon dos. "Et je sais que si tu es de nouveau enceinte, tu seras une mère merveilleuse pour ce bébé, aussi. D'accord?"

Je hochais la tête. "Je ne peux pas," dis-je. "Cela voudrait dire que nous sommes littéralement le couple le plus malchanceux sur la surface de la planète."

Il rit. «Je pense que nous sommes les plus chanceux,» dit-il. «Sauf pour la partie où nous sommes les vainqueurs des Hunger Game et nous sommes à la tête d'une rébellion."

Je ris. «Viens ici», dis-je, en le tirant au-dessus de moi.

"Ouais?" Dit-il en levant les sourcils.

"Qui sait quand nous aurons le temps de le faire à nouveau?" Dis-je en haussant les épaules, lui citant sa phrase de la veille. "Mais utilise une protection pour le moment."

Il rit et hocha la tête alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Ouvre une porte poussiéreuse, un grincement à réveiller les morts*_

_Coucou les amis, c'est moiiiiiii ! _

_J'ai disparu de la circulation après un bref retour en janvier, eh oui stage de fin d'étude, cherchez quoi faire après, les rapports de fin de stage en ce moment.._

_Mais j'ai l'envie d'écrire (et de traduire) qui me reprend! Et en plus j'avais déjà des chapitres d'avances pour cette trad' ;)_

_Alors voila je sais que vous voulez la suite, je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierais, mais celle ci devrait être toutes les semaines!_

_Bonne lecture !_

_On oublie je ne suis que la traductrice :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Une heure ou deux plus tard, Peeta et moi étions habillés et nous nous dirigions vers le wagon principal du train. Nous trouvions Haymitch, Effie, ma mère, Audrey, Blye, et quelques-uns des autres tributs dont nous ne savions toujours pas les noms.

"Ca fait du bien de vous voir enfin prendre une pause», dit Haymitch. Effie était à son bras.

"Haymitch, il y a des enfants ici,» dit-elle avec vigueur.

"Nous venons juste de nous réveiller," Dit Peeta. "Nous n'avons pas pu nous endormir avant quatre heures." J'étouffais un rire. Huit heures plutôt.

"Mais bien sûr," dit Haymitch.

"Désolé que tu ais eu Audrey si longtemps, Maman," dis-je, prenant Audrey de son berceau.

"Ne soyez pas désolé, c'était agréable de l'avoir avec nous," dit-elle.

«Où est Prim?" Demandais-je.

«Avec les Hawthornes," dit-elle. "Ils sont dans leur cabine si vous voulez les rejoindre."

"Non," dit Haymitch. "J'ai besoin de toi dans ma cabine immédiatement."

«D'accord», dit Peeta. Je me dirigeai vers lui et il embrassa la tête de Audrey. "Allons-y." Dans la cabine d'Haymitch, nous trouvions Chaff, Wiress, Beetee, Johanna, Finnick et Annie.

"Content de vous voir tous réunis», dit Haymitch. "Nous devons discuter de la rébellion. Le Capitole sait que les tributs ont disparu. Ils sont en plein accès de rage. Ce ne sera pas long avant qu'ils commencent à attaquer les districts."

«Savent-ils que nous sommes dans ce train" demanda Finnick.

«Non, Dieu merci," dit Haymitch. «Une fois qu'ils le découvriront, ça va mal tourner. J'espère que nous pourrons arrêter cette chose avant qu'ils ne découvrent que vous êtes tous concernés."

"Mais ils vont savoir que Peeta et Katniss sont impliqués dès le départ, non?" dit Chaff. "Je veux dire, ils sont leurs porte-parole."

"Bien sûr, ils sauront que Peeta et Katniss sont impliqués, crétin," Répliqua Johanna

«Attention, blondie», répondit Chaff.

«Arrêtez, vous deux," dit Finnick.

"Oui, arrêtez", Enchaina Haymitch. «Cette rébellion ne fonctionnera que si nous pouvons tous travailler ensemble, d'accord? Je sais que nous avons tous nos différences, mais elles ne doivent pas nous arrêter, d'accord?"

"Bien," grogna Chaff et Johanna.

"Vous deux," dit Haymitch, se tournant vers nous. "Dès notre arrivée dans le 13, vous ferez une vidéo. Beetee, Wiress, c'est votre travail de les faire passer à l'antenne au Capitole."

«Comment percer le système de radiodiffusion du Capitole?" Demanda Beetee, embrouillée.

"Haymitch, ce n'est pas facile."

«Gagner une rébellion ne le sera pas non plus, mais nous allons le faire», dit Haymitch.

«Attendez», dis-je. «C'est quoi cette vidéo?"

«C'est une publicité», dit Haymitch. "Enfin en quelque sorte sorte. Cela va fondamentalement calomnier le Capitole et essayer de nous trouver d'autres sympathisants à travers les districts."

«Est-ce que le bébé va être dans la publicité?" Demanda Johanna. "Ce serait une idée géniale."

«Ce bébé a un nom," dit Peeta. "Et non, elle ne sera pas dans la publicité."

"Peeta-" Commença Haymitch.

"Haymitch, ne me faites pas répéter encore une fois," dit Peeta.

Haymitch leva les mains en signe de reddition. "Grâce à nos geais moqueurs bien tenaces, Audrey ne sera pas dans la publicité."

"Geais Moqueurs?" Demandais-je.

"C'est comme ça que l'on vous appelle," dit simplement Haymitch. «Le District Treize se réfère à la rébellion comme au geai moqueur et ça depuis des années maintenant. Et vous deux êtes le coeur de la rébellion. Sans vous, nous n'aurions aucune chance."

"Donc, ne foutez pas tout en l'air», expliqua Johanna.

"Johanna, vraiment," soupira Finnick.

«Ça va », dit Haymitch. "Ces deux-là sont résistants."

Nous retournions à notre chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire dans le train. Audrey dormait et Peeta et moi nous étendions sur le lit.

"Peeta?" Dis-je. «Quelque chose me tracasse."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il, en dessinant des cercles sur ma cuisse avec son pouce.

"A propos de ce que tu m'as dit sur le toit, l'autre soir,» dis-je. "À propos de la façon dont ta mère t'avait traité quand tu étais enfant, que ce n'était pas bien. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas exactement agréable mais ... qu'est-ce qu'elle te faisait?"

"Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Katniss," dit-il. Sa voix était étouffée.

«Tu ne peux même pas me dire ce qu'elle a fait?" Demandais-je.

"Katniss ..." dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement. "Je ne veux pas en parler. Jamais."

Je me redressais. "Nous sommes mariés, Peeta. Marié. Je sais pratiquement rien au sujet de votre enfance. J'aimerais donc en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet, si cela te convient."

"Je ne veux pas en parler", dit-il, les dents serrées. "Il suffit de savoir que ce n'était pas agréable."

"Peeta, vas-y», dis-je doucement. «Tu me fais avouer mes sentiments à longueur de temps tout le temps et je déteste ça." Il soupira, amusé.

«Elle était abusive, Katniss», Murmura-t-il.

"Ce n'était pas juste une chose à la fois?" Demandais-je, en me référant à la nuit où il m'avait donné du pain et sa mère lui avait donné une gifle magistrale.

"Non pas vraiment, plutôt plusieurs fois par jour et pas que ça», dit-il. «Je ... J'ai raté beaucoup l'école à cause de cela. Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était embarrassant."

«Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que les gens sachent?" Demandais-je. «Quelqu'un aurait pu t'aider et elle aurait été arrêté!"

«Je ne veux pas que tu sais," dit-il. «Je t'ai aimé Katniss, même à cette époque, et je voulais que tu m'aimes. Mais je savais déjà ce que tu pensais des jeunes marchands, et je savais ce que tu pensais des gens faibles. J'ai pensé que si tu avais vu les ecchymoses et les éraflures et les cicatrices, tu aurais cru que j'étais faible et donc je n'aurais vraiment eu aucune chance avec toi. "

«Je t'aimais trop,» dis-je doucement. "Il aurait suffit que je te pose des questions et j'aurais su que tu n'allais pas bien."

"Je t'aurais probablement dit que je me bagarrais avec mes frères», dit-il.

«La semaine où tu avais manqué l'école, juste avant que nous partions en vacances d'été l'année dernière," Demandais-je. «Était-ce pour cela?"

"C'était le pire que j'ai jamais subi", dit Peeta. «J'ai laissé tomber un gâteau qui était destiné au maire et ... elle m'a frappé avec le rouleau à pâtisserie."

«Oh mon Dieu», dis-je. «Je vais lui botter le cul-"

Peeta rit. "C'est fini maintenant. Et si tu te souviens bien, lorsqu'elle avait fait ça, notre prof de maths nous avait envoyé toi et moi dans le couloir pour que tu puisses m'aider à rattraper ce que j'avais raté. C'était le plus grand jour de ma vie."

Je ris. «Tu as agi tout à fait normalement», dis-je. «Comme si ne rien n'était."

«J'étais avec toi," Dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Tout allait bien."

Je souris. "Peeta." Je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Après un moment, il se détacha.

"Merci de me faire parler," dit-il. "Je me sens mieux."

"Merci de le dire," Dis-je. «J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose à l'époque."

«Tu as fait quelque chose», dit Peeta en riant. «Me marier une fille de la Veine c'est la vengeance ultime pour tout ce qu'elle a fait." Il fit une pause. "Ce n'était pas censé sortir comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas épouser juste pour me venger de ma mère."

Je ris. "Bon, j'étais tellement inquiète», dis-je. Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine ;) xXx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous. Désolé du retard j'ai enfin fini mon rapport et mes oraux, maintenant je finis mon stage jusqu'a fin aout, mais plus de grandes responsabilités. :)_

_Allez voici la suite et le reste de l'histoire très vite :)_

_Enjoy !_

_Cette histoire est **une traduction**, je ne suis pas l'auteur._

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Cette nuit-là, tout le monde se réunit dans la voiture-restaurant. Je me rendis compte que cela allait être un voyage en train extrêmement long et que nous aurions à jouer le rôle de parent. Nous avions ma mère, Haymitch, Hazelle, Peeta, Gale, Cinna, Portia, moi et nos amis vainqueurs pour nous aider dans notre tâche. Effie et nos équipes de préparation étaient tout aussi pleurnichard que les enfants, si ce n'est plus.

«Tout le monde se tait!" Cria Johanna. «Pouvez-vous arrêter de vous comporter comme des idiots pendant trois secondes?"

Tout le monde s'arrêta.

"Merci," dit-elle. «Maintenant. Mettons les tributs du un au quatre, à cette table, cinq au huit, à cette table, et neuf au Douze à cette table." Étonnamment, ils l'écoutèrent tous. "Les idiots du Capitole", dit-elle, en parlant à Effie et aux équipes de préparation. «Vous êtes assis ici." Ils acquiescèrent. «Rappelez-vous la place où vous êtes assis parce que ce sera votre siège pour manger pour le reste du voyage. Compris?" Tout le monde dit oui.

Finnick regarda Johanna air interrogateur.

«J'ai cinq frères et sœurs», Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. «Crier et menacer c'était mon travail." Elle regarda le reste d'entre nous. «Il y a une table pour nous par ici." J'étais assisse entre Peeta et Gale, Posy, et Rory était sur un petit canapé. Tout le monde essayait d'éviter le sujet de la révolution. Audrey dormait dans notre chambre.

"Comment va le bébé?" Demanda Posy quand elle eut finit de manger.

«Elle va bien», dis-je.

"Je n'ai jamais pu la rencontrer," Dit Posy.

"Tu veux la voir?" demanda Peeta.

"Oui!" dit-elle.

«Aucun de nous ne l'a rencontré», dit Gale.

«Allons-y,» dis-je. Nous terminions notre nourriture, jetions nos déchets, et nous nous dirigions vers notre voiture. Elle venait de se réveiller alors que nous entrions tous les cinq dans la salle. Je la prenais doucement. "Gale, tu veux la prendre?"

Il chercha le regard de Peeta qui haussa les épaules tout simplement. Pour une raison étrange, Gale pensait que Peeta avait un problème avec lui. Peeta était parfaitement à l'aise avec Gale. Gale n'arrivait tout simplement pas se le mettre dans le crâne.

Audrey se lovait dans les bras de Gale et il s'assit dans le rocking-chair.

«Elle est magnifique», dit-il. "Elle a tes yeux, Katniss."

"Oui, elle les a," dit Peeta. Gale leva les yeux et sourit légèrement.

«Ca vous gène si Rory la tient?" Demanda Gale.

«Pas du tout», dis-je. Rory s'assit sur le lit et Gale lui passa Audrey. Il se leva et tendit une main tremblante à Peeta. Peeta la serra.

"Tu as bien fait, Mellark», dit Gale.

Peeta sourit. «Merci, Hawthorne," dit-il. "Je suis désolé ... euh ... pour t'avoir piqué ta copine, d'ailleurs."

"Elle n'a jamais été la mienne», dit-il. J'étais incroyablement mal à l'aise étant présente durant cette conversation. «Elle a toujours été la tienne, tu ne le savais tout simplement pas."

Peeta sourit. "Néanmoins, je suis désolé."

Gale hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers moi. "Vous serez heureux de savoir que je pense que j'ai une petite amie."

"Quoi?" Dis-je.

«Ouais», Dit-il en souriant largement. «Vous vous rappelez de Madge? La fille du maire? Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Et je l'aime vraiment."

"Gale, c'est génial!" Dis-je.

"Ouais," il haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre nous, et puisque je me suis dit en vous voyant tout les deux, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je l'ai emmenée à son école de danse la semaine dernière. Je pense que nous avons vraiment sympathisé."

"Madge Undersee», dit Peeta. "C'est une jolie fille. Félicitations, Hawthorne."

Gale rit. «Merci, Mellark."

Environ une semaine plus tard, nous arrivions dans le district 13. Dès que nous arrivions, on nous dit de nous rendre à notre bunker. Il faut nous près de quinze minutes pour le trouver, mais une fois que nous y étions, on nous emmenait dans une salle de contrôle. Audrey restait avec ma mère dans leur bunker, qui était juste à côté.

"Bonjour," dit une femme de petite taille plus âgée. "Je suis le Président Coin. Ravi de vous voir enfin arrivé." Je peux déjà dire que je n'aime pas cette femme.

"Salut," dit Peeta. "Mon nom est Peeta Mellark et voici ma femme, Katniss."

"Croyez-moi, je sais qui vous êtes», dit-elle. «Je déteste vous mettre au travail si tôt, mais le Capitole est faible en ce moment. Les Jeux ne se sont pas passés comme prévu, évidemment, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à attaquer. Ils sont vulnérables et nous devons envoyer des troupes dès demain. Nous avons besoin de diffuser une pub de propagande avant cette date. Voilà notre équipe de tournage, Cressida, Messala, Castor, et Pollux. Ils enregistreront tout sur bande. Haymitch va les diriger. "

"Haymitch les dirigera?" Dis-je.

"J'espère de tout coeur Haymitch," Dit froidement la Présidente. "Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas?"

"Non, bien sûr", Dis-je. "Mais il est ... ivre."

"Comme toujours, » Dit la femme en haussant les épaules. "Il ira mieux sous l'influence».

Je ne voulais même pas penser à ce que cela signifiait alors que nous étions entraînés par l'équipe de tournage. Nous rencontrions Haymitch dans une chambre avec un grand écran vert. "Ca, c'est impressionnant», dit Peeta. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

«C'est une toile de fond», explique avec enthousiasme Beetee. «Nous vous filmerons en face d'elle, puis en post-production, nous pouvons la faire ressembler à n'importe quel endroit."

"C'est génial!" Dit Peeta. Je me moquais de son enthousiasme enfantin. J'oubliais parfois que nous n'avions que dix-sept ans.

Haymitch nous tendit, à moi et à Peeta, un bout de papier. On pouvait y lire nos lignes. Nous devions les mémoriser, tandis que nos équipes de préparation travaillaient sur notre image. Une fois que nous étions prêts, les lumières s'allument et j'avais soudain l'impression que j'étais de retour au Capitole, interviewé par César Flickerman. Je me paralysais. Peeta saisit ma main et la serra. "Tout va bien", dit-il. "Nous ne sommes pas au Capitole. Nous sommes en sécurité."

Je hochais la tête lentement. «C'est bon», dit Haymitch. "Cressida, dites-moi ce que tu as."

"Bien sûr que je suis que," rit-elle. «Ne doutez, Haymitch."

"Qu'en est-il de nos lignes?" Demanda Peeta.

"Coin les a écrit, elles sont affreuses», Dit-il assez vague. "Je vais faire quelque chose de plus ... personnel pour vous deux. Affectueux, si vous voulez."

"Haymitch, non," Dis-je.

"Vous avez déjà couché avec l'autre devant la caméra, je ne vois pas comment parler de votre fille peut être pire que ça", dit Haymitch.

"Je vous ai dit ces mille fois, Haymitch," dit Peeta. «Nous laissons Audrey en dehors de ça!"

"Oui, son visage», dit Haymitch. «S'il y a une chose au Capitole qu'ils aiment plus que les Jeux, c'est Audrey. Si vous parlez de la raison pour laquelle vous faites cela, pour sa sécurité, nous allons certainement gagner quelques adeptes au Capitole. Obtenir des espions à l'intérieur. Arrêtez cette révolution avant que le Capitole ne sache qu'elle allait avoir lieu. "

Peeta fit une pause. "Je ne vois pas le mal qu'i parler d'elle," me dit-il. Je hochais la tête.

"Mais si vous mettez une photo d'elle dans la pub», Les mis-je en garde, plus pour Haymitch que pour Beetee. "Nous en avons fini avec l'image des Geais Moqueurs."

"Compris", Dit Haymitch en hochant la tête.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et Haymitch nous disait ce qu'il fallait dire et nous commencions. "Audrey est née le 30 Mars de cette année dans l'après-midi," dis-je. "Elle a les cheveux Peeta et mes yeux. Elle dort toute la nuit, elle est belle, et je l'aime plus que n'importe qui sur la planète."

"C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici», dit Peeta. «Nous savions que si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose, Audrey serait récolté l'année de ses douze ans, peu importe le fait qu'elle n'aura jamais pris de tessares. Et elle mourra immédiatement, parce que le Capitole est dirigé par des gens cruels, dégoûtants."

"Nous n'allons pas la perdre», dis-je. "Nous refusons. C'est pourquoi nous faisons cela."

«Préparez-vous, Président Snow. Nous arrivons. Et nous n'arrêterons pas jusqu'à la victoire», dit Peeta. "C'est une promesse."

* * *

_Bisous les loulous._


End file.
